Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire
by Hunting Brothers
Summary: Red team has finally won the battle of 2Fort after years of conflict with the blu team, but their celebration is cut short when the Overwatch Gang arrives. Will this turn into a new conflict for Red team or will everything work out.
1. Teufort

**BEFORE YOU READ. This is my own version of TF2 and Overwatch so no infinite ammo, no respawn, etc. This is based on real life(sorta) Also, I regularly update my stories when I find grammar and spelling mistakes, or things I just don't like in general. So sorry if you see a recent update and get excited for a new chapter and realize that there is nothing there. Anyways hope you enjoy my first fanfic :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 2Fort

Chaos unleashed between red and blu in 2Fort today. Each side hated the other just as much as the brothers who owned the sides. Both sides had been clashing for about 6 years but no one could ever get the upper hand. It was always a standstill.

This isn't a story of an even match battle with no one ever winning. No no no this is a story of how one team got out of the frying pan… and into the fire.

The barrel of a sniper rifle lit up as a large caliber bullet flew out of it. It's target barely dodged it as it grazed his cheek leaving a mark. "YOU BETTER HOLD ON TO YOUR HEAD YA PINTAH!" Sniper yelled at the target who he swore he hit. He let out a sigh to himself "I'm actually gettin worse." As he said this he heard a strange sound behind him. Something he knew he heard before. After a few seconds of thought it came to him. He jerked around and yelled "SPY!"

The spy stabbed him in his side. "No worries mate." He taunted while letting out a laugh. After this the spy pulled out the knife and Sniper collapsed. "So the world's greatest sniper now falls to the world's greatest spy. How does that make you feel?" The blu spy taunted him while giving an evil smile. "To be honest mate I feel kinda sorry for ya." Sniper replied even though it hurt to talk. "Oh and why is that?" the blu spy replied more curious than ever. "Next time you taunt a guy you intend to kill. Make sure his mates ain't around." Sniper said with a huge smile on his face.

The blu spy began to get afraid and looked around he looked to his left and the stood the pyro, flamethrower ready to light. The spy was now terrified. He hated this thing so much and now he was going to die by "it's" hand. "Mmmph mmmph mmph" the pyro mumbled with his flamethrower now pointed at the spy. "Do it pyro." Sniper said. Pyro chuckled then started burning. Spy let out a deafening cry of pain, Sniper did feel pretty bad for this spy, being burnt to death isn't exactly the best way to go, or the least painful.

After admiring his kill Pyro helped Sniper to his feet putting Sniper's arm over his shoulder. "Thanks mate." Sniper said. Pyro mumbled some more. No one but Engi could really understand what he said. Pyro took Sniper to Medic who was patching up Heavy after he took three sniper rounds to the gut. "Medic!" Pyro mumbled through his mask. This was the only word the rest of the team, besides Engi, really understood. "Pyro I'm very busy vwat do you vwa- Oh my god! Sniper are you ok?" Medic asked. "Fine doc just had a little run in with a bloke is all." Sniper replied. "Well lay on zis table and vwe will get you patched up ja?" Medic said.

Heavy laid there with the medi-gun being used on him. He was only moments away from being back in action. "Heavy tell me when you feel better ja?" Medic asked. Heavy chuckled "Alright Doctor." After about 30 seconds Heavy felt good as new. "Doctor I go back and fight now." Heavy said. "Alright Heavy I'll be out zere in a few moments." Medic replied with an annoyed tone. Sniper was in constant pain, as Medic aimed the medi-gun toward Sniper he began feeling dizzy. After the medi-gun was turned on however though he felt the pain going away until he felt good as knew. "You're a miracle worker doc!" Sniper exclaimed with amazement in his voice. "It was nozzing just don't let that happen again alright!?" Medic scolded. "Ya ya doc I'll be careful." Sniper said but didn't really mean. He was the Sniper he was always a huge target to blu team.

As Pyro and Sniper left Medic began to talk to Arcamedeis while putting his gear on he said, "Yes I know Arcamedeis this battle has taken a huge turn in our favor." Arcamedeis cooed. Medic replied "Well Arcamedeis now zat I am geared up I must go practice medicine." Medic was now walking down the hallway he turned backed and waved "Goodbye Arcamedeis." Then he went up the stairs and was out of sight.

Sniper now back to his original post picked up his rifle and his hat. As he put on the hat he cocked his rifle and looked for a target. He had found one.

Medic was running franticly looking for Heavy to heal him and keep him out in the battle. "DOCTOR!" Heavy yelled. Medics instincts kicked immediately in as he ran towards Heavy. Heavy was firing bullets like they came from thin air. Countless bullets filled the air and rested in an enemy Scout, Heavy, and Medic. Within a few seconds the Scout collapsed from blood lose and died, The Medic was bleeding out but much alive, but the Heavy, the Heavy just stood there like nothing ever happened. He was motionless. Stiff as a board. Not even blinking. Then the Heavy did too collapse revealing a stab wound on his back, Spy appeared behind him. "Gentlemen." Spy said with glee. "Now that half the team is dead how bout we take the intelligence." Spy commanded. "Da." Heavy replied.

Scout, Demo, and Soldier were already in blu's base, but waiting for backup. "How are we ever going to take out that sentry without spy guys I mean we are screwed." Scout whispered. "Maybe you should be a distraction lad." Demo said and chuckled at Scouts reaction. "Up your cyclops." Scout replied angrily. Demo and Soldier tried not to laugh. Then Spy, Heavy, and Medic found them. Spy said to them, "How many are left and what are we dealing with". "There is still a sentry up there spy. We took out their Soldier and Pyro. Only the Engi and Demo left." Scout replied. "Excellent." Spy said eagerly. Then he pulled out his disguise kit and blended in as the enemy spy. He walked into the room. The engi didn't notice him. Using that in his favor he pulled out his sapper threw it onto the sentry and stabbed the engi in the top of the head. After being undisguised he looked at his suit which now had blood on it. "Oh me'ird." He said to himself.

The rest of the Team walked into the room and grabbed the intel. "Hey good job guys." Scout says. While cautiously walking out of the building they heard a sniper go off and demo scream in pain. "Nice shot!" Spy yelled. "Thanks mate!" Sniper yelled back.

As they got back into their base they realized something. They won. They have finally won the battle of 2fort. In their excitement the team got together to plan how they wanted to celebrate this victory. Everyone was super excited about it except Pyro and Engi, they didn't really contribute to any ideas. Frankly they were annoyed by it.

They never did anything really, just wanted to stay at base and chat. Engi would tinker and Pyro would play with his lighter and read a magazine. So while the rest of the gang were celebrating Engi and Pyro just talked. Until something else occurred.


	2. New Problems

Chapter 2 New Problems

The party wasn't exactly a party just the guys enjoying each other's company, something they haven't done in a long while. Medic would tell old medical stories. The gang always thought he made them up and always laughed with him, but Medic was a 100% serious. Although when Demo started to tell the story about how he lost his eye, the others listened with full interest and attention. "So this wizard Merasmus comes up to me with a rusty spoon and Scoops out me eye." Demo told with a rough angry voice. "Vwat happened after." Medic asked. "What do you think laddy. He took me eye and put it that book of his." Demo proclaimed.

After Demo finished telling his story a large boom came from blu base. Everyone questioned what it was and were trying to figure out who would investigate. "What about Pyro and Engi?" said Scout "They aren't doing anything." He continued. "Good point Scout." Spy exclaimed "Let's go get them." So Spy and Scout went downstairs to the intel room and found them. Pyro was telling Engi something only he understood. "Well ya Pyro but I don't think that will work. I can't just make a fl-" he said "Engi, Pyro" spy interrupted "Yes Spy?" Engi asked. "We heard a disturbance over at blu base and want you two, to investigate." Spy told them. "Alrighty then!" Engi proclaimed. "Pyro you in?" he asked. "Mmmph." Pyro mumbled. "All right grab your gear and let's go." Engi told him. "Excellent." Spy said as he and Scout went back to the rest of the crew.

"Pyro you ready?" Engi asked. "Mmph." Pyro mumbled. "Then let's go then!" Engi commanded. Pyro then grabbed his lighter and started flicking it over and over again. When walking across the bridge to the blu base they looked at the bodies and Engi said "Well guess this are the sorry folks that Heavy gunned down." Pyro said nothing just walked by.

As they entered they already knew something was wrong. "Wanna split up?" Engi asked. Pyro shrugged, then nodded. As Engi went left Pyro went straight. The second Engi walked around the corner he saw a gun on the floor. Something he has never seen in his life. When he picked it up he thought to himself. This is way past my knowledge. He shrugged it off, but kept the gun in his hand. Then he heard Pyro say "Mmmph mmph." He went over to Pyro and they saw a man standing in the open, black cloak, hooded, and average height. Pyro and Engi looked at each other. Engi couldn't see Pyro's face, but he knew he was confused.

Pyro looked back at the man and started approaching him. Not knowing he was there the man just looked around at the way the base was built. Pyro now being right behind the man tapped on his shoulder. The man turned around and looked at Pyro. Pyro couldn't see the man's face since it was covered by a masked that looked like death. "Death Comes." The man said. Pyro looked at him tilting his head. Then the man reached back and punched Pyro in the face. Pyro took a couple steps back, not realizing what just happened. Once Pyro came back to his senses he aimed his flamethrower and made a huge flame toward the man the flame was being fueled for about ten seconds until Engi told Pyro "Enough Pyro he's dead!"

Pyro obeyed and let the rest of the flames and smoke clear out. Once it did, the man still stood, unharmed, his cloak still the same as it was. Pyro and Engi were now terrified but the man just laughed and vanished into a dark smoke.

Engi realizing that they may be in danger stated building a entrance teleporter with metal he got from the blu Engi. He placed it down and let it charge. Engi set the shotgun next to the teleporter. They both looked at each other knowing exactly what the other was thinking then they continued into blu base.

In the blu spawn however there were some new people. People Pyro and Engi have never seen before. "Sorry 'luvs guess my chronral accelerator malfunctioned." A women wearing goggles, a bomber jacket, and skin tight leggings. "It's alright Lena, this kinda thing is bound to happen to you sometimes, but I never thought it would bring multiple people. Fascinating!" A giant ape said.

There were many others in the room. All still didn't know that Pyro and Engi were there. Pyro and Engi now looked at each other more confused than ever. "Uhhh… excuse me." Engi said. Everyone in the room looked at him. All as confused as he was. "Who are you people?" Engi asked. "Were Overwatch 'luv." Said the woman. "Uhh what's an Overwatch?" Engi said more confused than Pyro. "Wait you don't know who we are. Well then! I'm Tracer. This is Winston." Tracer said while pointing at the ape. "This is Mercy our Medic." She pointed at a woman with some kind of robotic wings. "That's McCree." She continued. "Howdy." McCree said tipping his hat. "That is Reap- REAPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled. "I told you Death is among you." Reaper said. Pyro now recognizing who he was started mumbling while trying to charge him. "PYRO NO!" Engi yelled while blocking Pyro. "Pyro STOP NOW!" he yelled again. Pyro then stopped and looked at Reaper giving him the finger. Reaper just laughed.

"So now anyways… uhhh That's Reinhardt and Torbjorn." She pointed at two men one very large man and one very short man. "And that's Soldier 76." She pointed to a masked man who gave a salute. "O…k… and what about those two." Engi aksed while pointing. "Oh that's Junkrat and Wido- Oh come on now 'luvs why's she here?" Tracer proclaimed.

"So uhh… I'm sorry for sounding really confused but why are you here?" Engi asked. "Well we don't know." Tracer answered. "Missy there has to be a reason." Engi said now getting annoyed. "We honestly don't know 'luv." Tracer said defending herself. "Alright well you are kinda trespassing onto a recently finished "war" zone." Engi told her.

Pyro not really caring about the conversation was flicking his lighter on and off. "You never told your names 'luv. So what are they." Tracer asked. "Well I'm Engineer or Engi if you prefer that, and this is Pyro." Engi told her."That's not your real names 'luv." Tracer barked. "Well I don't think Tracer is your real name to little lady." Engi replied. Tracer was going to open her mouth to make a comeback but realized Engi was right. "Why you guys called that 'luvs?" Tracer asked instead. "I'm codenamed Engineer because I build things like turrets and teleporters. He's called Pyro because well….. he really likes fire." Engi explained. "Ya I can see that." Reaper said. "Hey you were the one who punched him in the face!" Engi said defending Pyro. Pyro still not caring continued to flick his lighter.

"Cool names 'luvs." Tracer said with a smile that could light the room. "Much obliged." He responded tipping his construction hat. "So Pyro, why do you like fire?" Tracer asked. Pyro didn't hear her he was too focused on the fire his lighter was creating. She waived her hand in front of mask "Hellooooo." She said. Now getting annoyed she took the lighter out of his hands."Didn't your mother teach you any manners?!" She scolded. Engi wasn't paying attention he was trying to process all of this. Then he came back to his senses and saw the lighter in Tracer's hand.

Terror filled Engi's body and his eyes became wide under his goggles. "M-Missy." Engi barely got the words out of his mouth. "Yes Engi?" She said. "I'm going to ask you ni-nicely. Give his lighter back to him." Engi said terrified. Pyro was now furious. He was breathing hard under his mask, but it was clearly heard. "Why does he need it." Tracer asked. "Please for y'alls sake. Give him the lighter." Engi commanded.

Pyro now reached his hand over his head and grabbed the handle of his axe. This axe looked terrifying. It was wrapped in barbed wire and covered in blood. Terror filled Tracer. Soldier 76 grabbed his rifle. Pyro reached back to throw his axe at Tracer. "PYRO NO." Engi yelled while tackling Pyro. Soldier 76 fired at Pyro but since Engi tackled him the bullet missed. Engi was too late though the axe was already released. As the axe got closer to Tracer she blinked out of the way, and hit Winston, who was behind her, in the chest. Winston Screamed in pain as the axe and barbed wire pierced his torso. He collapsed on his back. Mercy and Tracer rushed to him while Engi was trying to contain Pyro.

Pyro breaking out of Engi's grip charged Tracer at high speed. Faster than Soldier 76 could aim. He grabbed her by the throat and tried to choke her. She blinked out of his grip. Pyro was now confused and dumbfounded. He quickly regained his senses and was furiously looking for her. When he spotted her he charged again this time stopped by Reinhardt. Reinhardt grabbed Pyro and said "You vwill not hurt any more of my friends understood." Pyro let out a punch like he never had before and almost knocked Reinhardt off his feet. Soldier 76 finally got his sight on Pyro and fired. Engi seeing this about to happen dived just in front of Pyro before getting hit in the back of his leg by the plasma bullet.

 _Well that didn't hurt as much as it should of._ Engi thought to himself. He then looked at his wound, it was already cauterized. Engi now called Pyro. Pyro saw him and rushed to his aid. "I-I told you Missy! Give him back his Lighter. Do it Now! He might calm down." Engi commanded Tracer. This time Tracer obeyed and threw the lighter at Pyro. Pyro caught it midair. He thanked her. "You better apologize for what you just bloody did or we'll make you regret it." Tracer barked. Pyro just laughed. "Pyro just say you're sorry for God's sake these are good people." Engi commanded. "Better listen to your friend Partner." McCree said. "We don't take too kindly to your kind." Pyro just walked over to Winston and yanked the axe out of his chest. Winston screamed some more, his breathing getting heavier. Pyro chuckled and the put the axe on his back.

"Apologize now!" Tracer demanded. Once again Pyro laughed. "Engi how many more of of your friends are there?" She asked. "Bout seven." He replied. "Do you mind if we teach your friend a lesson 'luv?!" Tracer said angrily. "Look as good of a people as y'all are." He stood up on one leg and got in front of Pyro "This man is my best friend and you'll have to get past me and my crew to get to him." Engi said with confidence in his voice. "Well shouldn't be too hard 'luv. There's 7 of us and two of you." Tracer responded. Engi's face saddened "Well looks like were out options." Engi said with sadness in his voice. He pulled a revolver and fired it at all of them making everyone duck. Engi putting his arm around Pyro's shoulder retreated into the teleporter. Engi went first, Pyro wasn't far behind. The Overwatch gang went to Winston's side. Mercy said "I can fix him, but I need time." "Don't worry 'luv." Tracer said "You'll have plenty of time while we teach that bloody psycho a lesson."


	3. Rising Threats

Chapter 3 Rising Threats

Engi came through the exit teleporter only to fall on his face from his injured leg. "Damnit!" He yelled. Pyro came through it also, while tripping on Engi's Leg. "Mmmph mmph." Pyro mumbled loudly. "Well can you help me at least?" Engi responded with anger in his voice and on his face. Pyro sighed, shook his head, and lifted Engi up. Putting his arm over his shoulder and took Engi to where the guys were celebrating.

Engi and Pyro walked into their sleeping quarters. The gang were laughing at one of Medics strories again. "So his skeleton vwas missing and ze doctor vwas never heard from again!" Medic told just before laughing uncontrollably. The rest of the gang joined him.

"While y'all were telling stories me and Pyro made some new "friends"." Engi scolded. Spy stood up immediately while the rest of the gang looked bewildered. "What happened?" Spy asked. "I told you. We made new friends." Engi said. Pyro just laughed. "Seriously you nitwit. What. Happened." Spy said more angrily this time. "Well we found a gang called "Overwatch" in the blu's base. And Pyro just had to go and piss them off." Engi said while looking angrily at Pyro. Once again Pyro laughed. "What did he do?" Spy asked. If looks could kill, Pyro would be dead by Spy's glare.

"One of the people took his lighter and he kinda... well threw his axe into one of their friends chest." Engi explained. "So Pyro screwed up and now we have new enemies yes?" Spy asked. "Basically." Engi replied. "What about your leg." Spy asked. "What do you think?" Engi answered. "Doc can you patch me up?" Engi asked. Medic snapped out of his confusion. "Ja." He answered.

While Medic went to grab his medi-gun Scout asked Engi, "Is there any way we can smooth this over. We've been threw enough conflict these past few years. Then Pyro goes and screws up our only day we have where we can truly relax?" Scout now getting angry looked at Pyro, "You better hope we can smooth this over Pyro. We don't need this." he scolded.

Pyro was now realizing what he truly did. Regret began to fill his body. He started the rub the back of his head. "Mmmph mmph." he mumbled. "He says he's sorry Scout." Engi said. "Sorry?! Why is he apologizing to me when he should be apologizing to the people he wronged and trying to make it right? I mean for once Pyro's insanity has actually been our downfall!" Scout was going to continue to yell at Pyro, but Engi cut him off saying. "Look! What's done is done. Nothing we can do about it now. The people over there are good people Scout. I will try my best to smooth this over when I get the chance. But Right Now those people are looking for this fire loving maniac trying to kill him, and your sitting there yelling at his ass when you should be gearing up!" Engi now taking in breath. "That goes for y'all come on now what are you sissies?" Engi scolded.

Medic returned with his medi-gun and started to heal Engi. The pain in Engi's leg soon vanished. "Woo. I feel fit as a fiddle. Thanks doc." Engi said. "So what happens now?" Heavy asked. "These people have things that are way past our league." Engi taking a long pause to collect his thoughts. "We prepare for the fight of our lives. When I get a chance I promise I will try my best to smooth this over, but for now we just have to survive till then." "Gentlemen. Gear up." Spy commanded. At this moment the crew started to run for their weapons and set up their defenses.

"We have to find out where those two went." Tracer said. "Vwell. Vwe can try to find out where zeir teleporter vwent." Reinhardt said. "Well duh 'luv, but that's the thing we don't know where it goes." Tracer replied. "That's vwhy I said try." Reinhardt barked. "Alright 'luv, but it's still easier said than done." Tracer explained. "I can locate them with my recon visior." Widowmaker said. At this point everyone looked at her. "How do we know we can trust you?" Tracer questioned. "Look cher'ie. The thing is Engi might be the only one who can get us back to our own reality. He is a smart man. If he can the job that takes two of you Overwatch "heros" to do. I guarantee he can find a way to get us back." Widowmaker explained. "That's not a reason to trust you 'luv." Tracer remarked. "Foolish girl." Widowmaker snapped. "I want to be in my own world in our own reality! Do you see this calendar! It is 1977! WE WENT BACK 100 YEARS!" Widowmaker was now furious at Tracer. "Alright 'luv alright. I don't need to piss another bloody psycho off. We all saw how that went." Tracer responded. She sighed "Do it." Widowmaker now clicked on her visor. Once it activated she looked around.

"Well. There not very far... just about 500 yards?" Widowmaker was confused. _Why would they be so close?_ She thought to herself. "He did say we were on a recently finished war zone 'luv." Tracer answered. "Wait how did yo-" Widowmaker asked. "I knew what you were thinking 'luv. Why are they so close right?" Tracer answered again. "Alright so what then?" Winston said. He coughed up blood when he spoke. "Winston don't speak just rest." Mercy scolded. "He's right what are we going to do about the rest of them?" Soldier 76 said in a rough voice. "Well we teach that psycho, or Pyro, a lesson. If the rest of their friends get in our way." Tracer paused. "We take them out." Tracer answered with regret in her voice. "And Engi?" Soldier 76 asked. "We leave him alive. Unless he threatens one of our lives. I honestly don't think he will. He's a good man. H-" "He will protect his team." Soldier 76 interrupted. "He may be a good man, but he will not hesitate if you threaten his team. Their his family. Think about it. Would you let some group of people you don't really know kill us without doing something about it?" Soldier 76 explained. "Your right." Tracer sighed. "I hope it doesn't come to that though 'luv." She explained. "What are we waiting for." Reaper said. "Let's go!"

"Sentry going up!" Engi yelled. _Am I going to have the guts to kill those people?_ He thought to himself. "Huddah huddah huh." Pyro mumbled. "You caused this Pyro. You know that." Engi scolded. "Mmph mph." Pyro mumbled while rubbing the back of head. "I know your sorry, but it's too late for that now. You messed with the bull Pyro. Now we have to prepare to get the horns." Engi explained. "Just promise me one thing Pyro. Don't kill them. Unless you think they will kill either you or one of us." Engi asked. "Mph Mmmph." Pyro mumbled. Scout was now running by looking for his baseball. "Scout!" Engi called. "Ya ya what's up hardhat?" Scout replied. "I need you in the sewers ok?" Engi commanded. Scout was a little worried. _What if they all come from down there?_ He thought to himself. "Scout!" Engi yelled. Scout came back to reality. "Ya I got it." Scout said without even thinking. "Thanks partner." Engi responded.

Spy was looking through his disguise kit. _What good is this thing. I don't even know what any of them look like._ He thought. Now angry he threw his kit at the ground. "Wait" He said to himself. Then he remembered what Engi had made for him. He rushed to his locker and pulled out a dagger. "Ahh the good old Eternal Reward. Capable of disguising as the stab victim." He said while admiring the work of the blade. Sniper was going to his usual spot. A boarded up window in the higher areas of the base. When he got there he scanned the blu base for anyone to poke out there heads. Heavy and Medic were loading Heavy's minigun and charging Medic's ubercharge. Demo and Soldier were setting up an ambush point on the bridge. "Hahaha. Cheers mate." Demo said and took a swig of his Scottish Scotch. "Want some laddy?" He asked Soldier. "Sure thanks soldier." Soldier said while saluting Demo.

Sniper still scanning finally caught eye of a target. "INCOMING!" he yelled to warn his teammates. At further inspection to see how many of them there were he say a woman in a purple jumpsuit walk around the corner on the second floor. "Bloody hell..." Sniper whispered. He was amazed at her body. Widowmaker then clicked on her visor and saw a red outline come up on the higher floors of the Red base. She aimed her sniper at Sniper's location. Sniper with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth then came to his senses. Seeing her sights on him. The sounds of boards being broken was almost to much to bare. The bullet missed by inches. Sniper stumbled to his feet. Figuring his location was compromised he ran to a new location.

Tracer was going into the sewers by herself. Coming out of the blu's sewer system so came upon a little pond. Knowing she couldn't get her accelerator wet so she blinked over it to the entrance of the Red's sewer then she giggled. She walked a few feet before turning right. A few feet later she turned left into a small room. She scanned the room a little before hearing a voice saying "Think fast chuckle nuts." The sound of a baseball bat making contact with a baseball filled the serwer. Tracer blinked. The baseball hit the wall. She looked to her left to see Scout. Scout was shocked. He never seen someone so fast. _I_ _t was almost like she stopped time._ He thought. "Well that sucks." He said. "Sorry to disappoint 'luv." Tracer responded. "British I take it." He asked. "Born and raised 'luv" She replied with a smile. "Hey remember when you owned Boston? Too bad we kicked your ass then. Just like i'm about to kick your ass now." He taunted. Her smile left her "Someones got an attitude." She snarked. "Well what are you waiting for? Come get some you fricken wuss." He said. "With pleasure." She said. Blinking toward him she pulled out her pulse pistols. Coming out of her blink she fired her pistols. He dodged nearly every bullet. Tracer was stunned. "Ho-how did you just do that." she stuttered. "Your not that fastest in world hun." Scout taunted letting a huge smile show. "Positions taken." At this he pulled out his scattergun and fired. Tracer blinked out of the way. Scout fired again. Tracer blinked again. He fired another 4 times. She blinked another 4 times dodging all his shots. He pulled the trigger only to hear a _click click_ "I've got to hand it to you hun. Your pretty fast. Still faster than you though." Scout said. This is one of the only times he ever complimented his opponents. He pulled a pistol and fired the entire clip into Tracer's stomach before she could react.

Tracer now laid in the water bleeding to death. Scout approached her with his bat in his hand. "Seriously I don't know what Pyro did, but you should have let it go." Scout taunted. Tracer coughed up blood. "E-ever get that feeling deja vu?" Tracer asked. Scout laughed. "Only when I win. Then I do." Tracer then activated her recall ability undoing all damage Scout just did to her. Scout now seeing she was completely unharmed fell into a daze of his own thoughts. He finally got words out of his mouth. "Holy Crap." "You feel Deja vu yet?" Tracer mocked. "Got to admit yeah. Your one tough Brit huh?" He replied. "Yep. Your pretty fast though 'luv." She said. "Thanks. I guess." He said. Scout was more confused than ever. Tracer blinked in front of him. "Come on 'luv let's fight fists only." She suggested. Scout couldn't help but laugh. "Alright hun hope you don't mind getting destroyed." Scout taunted. At this statement Tracer blinked behind Scout kicking the back of his knee making him reveal his face to her. She then elbowed his face and he collapsed into the water. He got back up immediately "I'll give you that one." Scout said while wiping the blood from his lip. Scout swung at Tracer and she again blinked behind him. This time Scout was prepared. With his speed he blocked he swing and laid to good hits on Tracer's face. Tracer began to blink all around Scout. Hitting him every time she came out of a blink. Scout then began to feel dizzy from all the blows when he heard a strange noise come from the object on Tracer's chest. "Uh oh." She said. Scout realized that the thing on her chest was the thing that allowed her to be so fast. Taking this to his advantage he used his natural speed against Tracer. Scout was landing hits before Tracer could realize what was happening. Tracer then began to collapse from the pain she just endured. She grunted in pain. Scout limped to his bat. Picking it up he looked back at Tracer. She was trying to get up. He limped back to her stepping on Tracer's back, forcing her to the ground. "P-please." Tracer begged. "I'm sorry. You've threatened my family." Scout replied raising his bat above his head. With two hands he slammed his bat with all his strength toward Tracer's skull.

Soldier 76 came around the corner and saw Scout about to bash Tracer's head in. He charged and tackled Scout before he could hit Tracer's head. Soldier 76 then began to throw Scout into the wall. He then pinned Scout to the wall. Scout had no strength to struggle. He just gave up. "Thanks 76." Tracer said struggling to get up. "Your going to pay for what you did to her!" Soldier 76 said to Scout. Scout didn't resist. Soldier 76 threw him to the floor and aimed his pulse rifle at Scout. "76 NO!" Tracer yelled stopping Soldier 76 from pulling the trigger. "Just watch him make sure he doesn't leave this area." Tracer commanded. "Wait wha-" Soldier 76 started but was interrupted by Tracer running up the stairs. "Don't move punk." Soldier 76 commanded. Scout didn't answer.

Reinhardt and Junkrat began to exit blu base bewildered at where their enemies were. "DOCTOR!" Heavy yelled while walking the corner, mini-gun spun up, Reinhardt deployed his shield blocking his bullets. Heavy was shocked at seeing this. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Heavy screamed. "Junkrat... shoot them." Reinhardt grunted. "You've got it mate." Junkrat replied and began to laugh hysterically. Firing his bombs at Heavy. Heavy took the hits with Medic healing him. "The shield can't hold for long!" Reinhardt yelled. "I can't get a clear shot with the shield in my way." Junkrat replied. Stepping out of the shields cover Junkrat's weapon was immediately shot out of his hand by Sniper from his new location. "Wanker." Sniper whispered. McCree hearing the gunfire ran through Blu base aand made his way outside. Seeing Heavy tearing Reinhardt's shield apart he knew he had to act. A western sound amplified through a speaker in his robotic arm. "It's High Noon." He said. "I am fully charged!" Medic said. Heavy hearing this knew there were more people. He looked back at Medic. "DOCTOR CHARGE N-" Heavy's command was interrupted by McCree yelling "DRAW!" and a bullet piercing Heavy's skull killing him instantly. "Like shooting fish in a barrel." McCree said. Heavies body fell to the ground blood coming out the the hole in his skull. Medic was stunned. He couldn't move no matter how much he wanted too. He felt tears welting up in his eyes. He just watched his best friends die before him. Spy and Sniper watched it too. Spy was invisible waiting to decloak, and Sniper saw it from his position. Sniper then dropped his rifle and began to collapse in grief. Reinhardt put his shield down. He himself was shocked McCree did that. Medic came back to reality and ran back into Red base. Spy couldn't help but shed tears. He knew he couldn't let grief disable him in the position he was in.

Medic kept running deeper into Red base. He knew those people were on his tail. Tears were falling from his face and onto the ground behind him. He didn't want to go back out there. Not without his best friend.

Reinhardt walked up to Heavy's body. He felt pity overwhelm him. His put his hand on Heavy's face forcing his eyelids closed. "I'm sorry Reinhardt. He was going to kill you two if your shield broke. I did what I ha-" McCree was interrupted by Reinhardt "No you did the right zing. Just seeing ze other ones reaction. He died to protect his friend from people he never knew existed. Zis is a true hero. Sacrificing himself for others. Ze other person seeing his friend die in front of him. Zat was his family. Not just a friend. I don't want zis to get any more violent zan it has to be." "I understand." McCree said. "Should we bury him?" McCree asked. "Later. Let's settle this first." Reinhardt answered. Junkrat, Reinhardt, and McCree began to advance into Red base. Hoping to end this without any more violence. Three members of Red team were left devastated.


	4. Into The Fire

Chapter 4 Into the Fire

Engi and Pyro were waiting for the enemies to enter the base. They heard footsteps. They got prepared for conflict. Engi grabbed his shotgun and loaded a round. Pyro turned a valve on his flamethrower to let the propane out.

What they expected to be a enemy was actually Medic. Tripping every few steps. Tears falling from his face. He ran into Engi and Pyro who grabbed him trying to figure out what was wrong. Medic's face was red "NEIN! NEIN! GET OFF ME!" Medic yelled while swinging his fists at the two. "Medic calm down it's Engi and Pyro." Engi reassured. Medic calmed down and looked Engi in his goggle covered eyes. "What happened Medic." Engi asked. Pyro put his hand on Medic's shoulder.

"Heavy i-is." He paused. "He's dead." Medic said in a faint voice. Medic then collapsed in grief, balling his eyes out while Engi was trying to make sense of all this. Pyro was shocked, Engi knew this. Pyro then slammed his fist into the wall making a huge hole. Engi felt tears fill up his goggles. He took them off and wiped his eyes. "Medic stay with me." Engi commanded. "Pyro." Engi said. Pyro looked at him. "Go raise hell." Engi commanded. Pyro smiled under his mask. Engi could feel the evil that Pyro was about to unleash. Pyro picked up his Flamethrower, and began to walk outside.

Sniper was still crying up in his position. _I could have saved him._ He thought to himself. Instead of sadness he felt rage fill his body. He regained his composure. Picking up his Sniper he scanned looking to kill.

Spy was looking for a moment to strike. Still cloaked, he heard what Reinhardt had said and realized, they don't want to fight. Spy ignored this thought though. He wanted vengeance. Raising his hand to click the decloak button on his invis watch. He was interrupted by Pyro stepping out of the building. Spy was rejoiced knowing that Pyro would make them pay for what they did. McCree, Reinhardt, and Junkrat all felt a great amount of fear when Pyro walked out. Pyro stood on the far end of the bridge. Seeing Heavy's body, he then lit his flamethrower. He then saw Widowmaker, aiming at him. Slowly, he reached for his axe. Widowmaker took her shot. in what seemed like a flash Pyro put the blade of his axe in front of his head blocking the bullet. Widowmaker was shocked. She then began to feel fear. _What is that thing?_ She thought. She felt the glare Pyro was giving her. He signaled her to stay out of this or she was next. She obeyed throwing her rifle onto the floor.

Pyro then looked at McCree. He knew he was the one who did it by the wound in Heavy's head. Pyro pointed at McCree signaling a one vs one match. McCree reluctantly accepted. McCree had no idea what this "thing" would do to him. Pyro took out a piece of paper knowing they couldn't understand him. He handed the paper to McCree which said **You have killed a good friend of mine. I am going to make you suffer. Prepare to Die.** McCree's face went pale. He knew he just made the biggest mistake of his life. McCree kept his composure though. Pyro then charged McCree. Before he could react Pyro was already on top of him. Pounding his head into the bridge. McCree laid a good hit onto Pyro. Making Pyro take a few steps back. Then grabbed his axe. swinging it toward McCree who was still on the ground. McCree rolled back and forth dodging Pyro's axe blade. McCree then grabbed his Peacekeeper and fanned the hammer letting all six bullets fire. 2 of the 6 hit Pyro in his chest and leg. Pyro just looked at his wounds and laughed. McCree stood up, _This thing is like Reaper. It Can't Die._ He thought to himself. Pyro then threw his axe in a sideways motion. The axe went horizontal and hit McCree in the leg before he could roll to dodge it. McCree cried out in pain. Reinhardt and Junkrat were still paralyzed from fear. McCree's leg was hanging from a few tendons and some skin. McCree grabbed his leg trying to stop the bleeding. Spy himself almost threw up at the sight. Widowmaker actually felt a great deal of fear. Pyro then walked to his flamethrower and picked it up. He walked up to McCree who was screaming in pain. He aimed his flamethrower. Reinhardt was finally able to move and he acted using his thruster to charge and pin Pyro to the wall.

"JUNKRAT! GET MCCREE TO MERCY! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Reinhardt yelled while struggling to keep Pyro pinned against the wall. Junkrat obeyed Reinhardt putting McCree's limp body over his shoulders and hobbling to where they left Mercy and Winston. Pyro still having his flamethrower in his right hand, pulled the trigger. devastating flames came out of the barrel burning Reinhardt's left leg. Reinhardt limped backwards. He knew he couldn't fight Pyro without a leg. Pyro ignored Reinhardt, he wasn't his target. Pyro ran past Reinhardt going for Junkrat and McCree. Spy realizing his target, stopped Pyro by grabbing him and decloaking. Seeing Spy decloak Widowmaker and Reinhardt were shocked. No one in their time could go invisible. Spy struggled to hold on to Pyro. "PYRO STOP NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Spy commanded. Pyro calmed down and obeyed. "He can't do anymore harm. You cut off his right leg." Spy explained. Pyro looked at both Widowmaker and Reinhardt. They were still shocked and dumbfounded by Spy being invisible. Pyro didn't want anyone else to die...yet. He went back to Red base. Reinhardt couldn't see his eyes but he felt them on him. He felt death was looking upon him.

Sniper was confused _Why would Spy stop him?_ He thought to himself. Immediately Sniper felt a chill go down his spine. He heard a rough voice behind him. "Death comes." the voice said. He reached for his machete and swung in back of him. The blade made contact. The figure just laughed. Sniper was confused. He swung again making contact once again. The figure just kicked Sniper's chest forcing him to the wall. The figure then grabbed Sniper and threw him into the boards blocking the window. The force of Sniper's body broke the boards. Spy saw the boards break and knew that Sniper was in trouble. He cloaked again and ran to Sniper's position. Sniper swung his machete at the figure again, this time the figure grab his arm and broke it. Sniper screamed in pain. The figure let him go. Sniper took a few steps back trying to fix his arm. "Why does everyone sneak up behind me?" he whispered. "Who are you?" Sniper asked. "I'm Reaper." The figure said. Sniper looked down and to his right. Seeing his SMG he tried to distract Reaper and make a one-liner. "Why do they call you that mate." Sniper asked inching to his right. "Why do you think?" Reaper responded. "Well I was thinking it's because people "Reap" you a new one." Sniper said while diving toward his SMG. Picking it up he aimed at Reaper only to be punched in the face and have the SMG taken out of hand. "Ah piss..." Sniper said. "Worst. Line. Ever." Reaper said. Reaper aimed one of his shotguns at Sniper's head. Sniper gulped and feared his death. Reaper screamed in pain. He hunched over revealing a stab wound. "Promise not to bleed on my suit and i'll kill you quicker." Spy taunted. Spy then aimed his revolver at Reaper's head. "I'll see you in hell." Spy said before pulling the trigger. A huge crack filled the room and Reaper's body went limp. "The Reaper has been Reaped." Spy said. "Mate that was worse than mine." Sniper said letting out a laugh. "I know, but I had to try." Spy replied. "Let me see your arm." Spy said. Sniper lifted his arm. It was bent the complete wrong direction. "Easy fix. I'm not Medic but I know how to fix a broken bone." Spy said. Sniper wasn't too confident, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Spy bent Sniper's arm back to it's correct position. Sniper groaned in pain. It hurt like nothing else, but it was over pretty quick. "Thanks mate." Sniper said very faintly. "You've endured worse you baby." Spy said and smiled showing he was joking. "Whatever Wanker." Sniper replied while glaring Spy. "Get back to what you do best." Spy commanded before leaving. Sniper then picked his rifle back up and scanned some more.

Tracer came up and out of the sewer system. She scanned the Red base. It was built a lot different than blu's base. She kept walking until she heard footsteps. She reached for her pistols. There was nothing there. She became confused. _What the bloody hell? Where are my pulse pistols?_ She thought to herself. Seeing no other option she hid. Peaking around the corner she saw Pyro walk by her. His back was to her as he walked down the hallway. Tracer noticed blood on the ground and realized he was injured. She wanted to attack him, but without her pulse pistols she knew she wouldn't stand a chance. She just let Pyro continue walking. She tried to get back into cover so he wouldn't see her if he turned around. Then she bumped into the wall making a noise. Pyro heard it and stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around. Mask facing to where the noise came from. He slowly started to walk toward Tracer. Tracer began to panic not knowing what he would do if he found her. Her mind went into a blank. Then she had an idea. When Pyro came around the corner to see what made the noise she blinked behind him. Pyro eased up. Seeing that there was nothing there. He turned back around. Tracer blinked behind him once again. When Pyro walked out of sight. Tracer let out a huge sigh of relief. _I thought I was a goner._ She thought to herself.

Mercy was doing all she could to help Winston. _If only I had my staff! This would already be over for him._ She thought to herself. Winston was breathing heavily. Mercy had found a needle and some thread but she needed alcohol to stop any infection. She searched throughout Blu base. She had finally found some in the Blu medic's lab. She was so relieved. She rushed back to Winston. Taking the alcohol she dumped some of it on a rag. She started to clean Winston's wound. Winston winced his eyes in pain. "I know i'm sorry Winston." she whispered. After cleaning the wound she started to sew up Winston's wound. He groaned every time the needle pierced his skin. After a few minuets the wound was clean and sewed up. Mercy felt relief overwhelm her body. She sat against a wall. Hoping that this didn't get anymore violent. _Please let this end without anyone else getting hur-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Junkrat hobbling in with McCree's limp body on his shoulders. "Oh no." She said. "Vwat happened to him?!" She said stunned on how his leg was still attached. "The same psycho mate." Junkrat said. "I-I don't k-know if I can do anything for him. I don't have my staff." Mercy said. "Look mate if you don't do something now, he will die." Junkrat explained. "I've seen you treat worse." "I'll try." She replied. "Good. I'm going to help Reinhardt." Junkrat said. Mercy didn't reply. She immediately started using the rest of alcohol and the rest of the thread to try and get McCree's leg to stop bleeding.

Torjborn was building his turret outside of where Mercy was, defending the wounded. _Zis is not going vwell for us._ He thought to himself. He looked at the ground and saw the blood from McCree's leg. He shook his head. _He's not going to make it._ He thought. Junkrat came out of the room. His shoulder was drenched in blood. Junkrat and Torjborn looked at each other thinking the same exact thing. Junkrat continued on. Crossing the bridge. Without a second to react he heard a man yell, "FREEDOM!" yelled Demo jumping from his ambush spot. Soldier was soon after him. Junkrat aimed at Demo firing all his grenades. Demo charged with his eyelander but was soon stopped short by Widowmaker's bullet. Demo looked right at her. He puffed twice out of his nose, Sorta like a bull, firing a sticky on the ground he jumped over and detonated it sending him flying the air towards her. Widowmaker aimed at Demo just as she pulled the trigger something came into her sights. It was Soldier. The bullet left the barrel striking Soldier through the heart. Soldier's body fell from the air like a stone. Demo saw him and forgot about everyone else. He rushed to Soldier's side. "MEDIC!" He yelled. Medic heard his yell. Again and again Demo cried out for Medic, but Medic couldn't bring himself to get out only made him feel worse. Soldier grabbed Demo's chest stopping him from yelling. Looking into Demo's eye he said "You were good son *Cough* real *cough* good. Ma-Maybe even the best." At this statement Soldier passed. Demo felt a tear rolling down his cheek. He looked up at Widowmaker who was admiring her kill. Demo looked up at Widowmaker. Evil thoughts filled his mind until he said, "I'm going to sick me thumbs in your eyes and hang on till your DEAD!" Demo proclaimed. Demo then pulled out his grenade launcher and fired at Junkrat sending him flying in pieces. Then he looked at Widowmaker. He made a promise to himself, she would die by his hand. A green glow began to illuminate from Demo's eye. _This is for you Soldier._ He thought.

Tracer was continuing into Red base. Until she heard a sound she had never heard before. It sounded like a constant beeping. She walked around the corner and Engi's sentry gun targeted her. An alerting beep echoed through the room. Tracer acted quickly blinking out of it's aim. Engi grabbed his shotgun and aimed it at the intruder. Seeing that it was Tracer however he ran and deactivated his sentry before it could target her again. "Why do you do that 'luv?" Tracer asked. Confusion filled her mind. "I just want to talk. Smooth this over missy." Engi answered. "Look Engi your a good guy, but your friend hurt my friend and we may not even be able to help him." Tears began to roll down her cheek. "He Could Die." Tracer said trying to fight the tears. "Tracer! Your friends already killed one of ours! Look at Medic!" Engi yelled while pointing to Medic who was still sobbing in the corner. "He just lost his best friend! Yours still has a chance of living. Heavy is gone." Engi said while wiping tears from his eyes. Tracer now knew what he was going through. "Engi. I'm so, so sorry 'luv. I can't even imagine what that is li-" Tracer was then interrupted by Engi "Save it. I now see that we can't come to a conclusion smoothly. Now i'm going to blow that dumb look right off your stupid face." Engi then reactivated his sentry which immediately locked on to Tracer. Tracer blinked all around the room. The sentry couldn't coordinated what the target was doing. Tracer then blinked behind the turret. Engi was mesmerized by how Tracer could move like that. Sure he saw it once, but he didn't put much thought into it. Tracer pulled out a bomb from her jacket, placed it on the sentry, then activated her recall ability. Medic was watching the whole fight go down. Realizing what was going on he grabbed his medi-gun and activated ubercharge when the beam came into contact with Engi. "Don't touch that darn thing." Engi said before Tracer recalled away. A loud boom echoed through Red base. Smoke filled the room.

When Tracer came out of recall she felt immediate regret. She began to tear up, "I'm sorry Engi. I wished it hadn't com-" Tracer was interrupted by Engi's fist making contact with her stomach. Tracer fell to the ground, clinching her stomach. Looking up she saw Engi and Medic walking out of the smoke. "I told you don't touch that darn thing." Engi taunted. Tracer was the backed to the wall. "Thanks Medic." Engi said. "Vwell it's nice to know I saved one life today." Medic said sadly. "Engi! Please! You left me with no choice!" Tracer begged. "I know, which is why I don't have a choice." Engi replied. Tracer closed her eyes, awaiting her death. After a few seconds though she realized something. She wasn't dead! She then opened her eyes to see Engi's outstretched hand. "Come on get up." Engi said. Tracer was confused. "I-I don't understand." Tracer said dumbfounded on what had just happened. Medic was just as confused as she was. "Engi! Vwat are you doing?!" Medic asked. Medic was now beginning to get angry at Engi. _Why hasn't he shot her yet? She is one of the people who killed Heavy!_ Medic wondered to himself. "Engi vwat are you doing. Kill her!" Medic commanded. "Medic do you think killing one of them will solve anything? Think about it partner." Engi answered. Medic opened his mouth to respond, but he realized Engi was right... as usual.

Tracer was still on the ground. "So wait? You don't want to harm us?" Tracer questioned his true loyalty. "What in sam hell are you thinking! I never wanted to harm any of y'all. I was just defending my best friend. My brother more like it." Engi answered. "Ok first off 'luv you did turn on your death machine.. thingy, and second Pyro is your Brother?!" Tracer barked. "Well first you did kinda pissed me off. *Whispers* guess it runs in the family. And second yes Pyro is my brother." Engi responded. "Well ain't that a story changer. So that's why you protected him 'luv." Tracer pieced it all together. "Well ya. What did you expect?" Engi asked. "I expected you do the same with the rest of your team." Tracer barked while giving Engi a glare. "Not true I would do the same thing with the rest of my team. They are all my family. He's just a little more personal." He replied. "So can you get him to apologize?" She asked. "Well first off can you grab my hand so I can help you up.. my arms gettin' tired." He asked. Tracer then grabbed his hand and was helped to her feet. "So can you?" She asked. "Well yes and no. He already apologized to our team, but I know that's not the same." He replied. Tracer frowned and crossed her arms at him. "Damn Right 'luv." she snarled. "He does regret it though. I guarantee that. He's just too proud to admit it to y'alls faces." Engi explained. Arcamedies then came and landed on Medic's shoulder. Medic let out a smile something he thought he would never do again. "Hello Arcamedies." Medic said. Arcamedies just cooed.

"Didn't you say that your medic-" "Mercy" Tracer interrupted. "Right. Mercy can't fix your friend." Engi asked. "I think she can 'luv, but she doesn't have her healing staff so it's a stretch." Tracer then began to tear up again at the thought of Winston dying. Engi seeing this wiped the tears from her eyes. She blushed at him and let out a smile. He smiled back. "Wait. How in sam hell did you get in here?" Engi asked confused. "Sewers 'luv." Tracer replied. Engi scratched his head "How did you get past Scout then?" He asked. Tracer then gasped and ran back down the stairs. Engi and Medic both looked at each other and followed her down the stairs. "76 let him go." Tracer barked. Soldier 76 looked up at her. Seeing Engi and Medic following behind her he aimed his pulse rifle and fired at Engi. Tracer seeing this blinked and aimed his weapon to the ground when he fired he hit nothing but concrete. "What the hell! Careful where you aim that partner." Engi scolded. Soldier 76 was confused. _Why did Tracer just stop me from shooting them?_ He thought. "76 there fine. He could have just killed me, but he didn't. Stand down." Tracer scolded. Soldier 76 hesitated but obeyed. She helped Scout to his feet. "Thanks pally, but I still won the fight right?" Scout asked and laughed a little. Tracer just glared at him and raised an eyebrow. Scout scratched the back of his head. "Guess now's not the best time." Scout said bowing his head in shame. Medic began to heal Scout. Scout felt all the pain leave his body. He nodded at Medic to show he was thankful.

"So are you going to take us to Mercy?" Engi asked. "Right 'luv." Tracer said. "This way." Tracer then walked toward the small pond the separated Red's sewer and Blu's sewer. "Through here." She said while blinking over the pond. "Alright well slow down some of us actually have to swim over." Engi joked. Tracer just stuck out her tongue to him. Engi just laughed while entering the water.

Demo now let the smoke clear and saw that Junkrat was in pieces. He smiled then looked at Widowmaker. Widowmaker just sat there in fear. Something she hasn't felt in a long time. _These men are ruthless._ She thought. Disregarding this old feeling she began reloading her Widow's Kiss she began to use her automatic firing mode at Demo. Demo used his shield to block all her bullets. He then ran into Blu's base out of Widowmaker's sight. Widowmaker tried to reload her rifle again, but then she want pale. She was out of ammo. She went through ammo boxes looking to see if the by any chance had the ammo she used. They didn't. She began to place venom mines all around her. She was paranoid to every noise she heard. Then something happened that made Widowmaker's heart sink and even skip a few beats. The lights went out in the room she was in. Her heartbeat began to pick up, she had forgotten that she could use her recon visor to locate Demo. Widowmaker then began hearing footsteps in the room she was in. She looked at the where the noises came from. It seemed that Demo was everywhere at once. She then remembered her recon visor and activated it. Once it covered the top of head and activated she saw a red outline standing in front of her. When she looked up she saw a face that she will not soon forget. It was Demo staring down upon her. His eye still glowing green. "I told you lassy. I'm going to stick me thumbs in your eyes and hang on till your dead." Demo said casually. To Widowmaker it was the worst sound she had ever heard. Demo then ripped her recon visor off her head. Grabbing her head with both his hands her began to dig his thumbs into her eyes. Widowmaker screamed in pain. Demo felt relief. _This is for you Soldier._ He thought. Widowmaker was kicking and swinging at Demo. He just took the hits leaving minor gash and bruises. After about 30 seconds of Widowmaker's screams Demo felt regretful for killing her so slowly. He didn't want to torture her to death. So he pulled his now blood covered thumbs out. He then pulled his eyelander out of his holster and swung it across her neck, decapitating her. _That was for you Soldier._ He thought. He then washed his hands at a nearby sink. Looking at his reflection he felt a great hatred of himself, he punched his reflection making the mirror shatter. He went out side took out his Scotch and sat next to Soldier's body. "Cheers Mate." He whispered before taking a long swig, trying to forget about what he just did. He hated himself for what he just did.

Tracer and the rest of the group heard Widow's screams. Fear began to fill all of them. "I zink Pyro got her." Medic said. "Shut up doc." Engi replied. He leaned forward to Tracer "I'm sorry." He whispered to Tracer. "Don't worry 'luv. She wasn't exactly a friend." Tracer whispered back. _That's not why i'm sorry._ Engi thought to himself. Coming out of Blu's sewer system Tracer took a left. Everyone was following her. Soldier 76 was behind Engi, Medic, and Scout. He didn't trust them at his back. Coming into an open area where there were two staircases. One to the left and one to the right. Tracer went up the one on the left. Once again everyone followed. She then walked to another staircase which went deep into Blu base. "This way." Tracer said. Coming to the end of the staircase everyone came around the corner. Torjborn's turret then targeted Engi. Seeing this Tracer stepped in front of him blocking Engi from the turrets sight. "Torjborn." Tracer said. Torjborn had been sleeping. "Vwat!" Torjborn asked jumping up from his chair. "Can you turn off your turret." She asked still blocking Engi. "Vwhy?" Torjborn asked. "Please 'luv." She begged. "Augh fine." He said turning his turret off. "Thanks 'luv." She said stepping away from Engi. "Much Obliged." Engi told both Tracer and Torjborn. "Vwait vwhy is he here?" Torjborn asked aiming his weapon at Engi. Engi just put his hands up. "Don't worry 'luv these three are not here to harm us." Tracer explained. "All right Tracer. If you trust zem. Zen zat's enough for me." Torjborn said. "Hey hardhat. Someone you can finally talk to about sentries." Scout joked. Tracer giggled. Engi gave Scout a look that made him stop laughing. When Scout stopped Medic chuckled.

When the group walked into the room they found Mercy and Reinhardt sitting next to McCree. McCree laid on his back, his hat on his chest, and blood all around his leg area. Mercy looked at Tracer and Soldier 76 with tears rolling down her cheeks. Tracer and 76 rushed over to McCree. "He's dead. Zere vwas nozzing I could do." Mercy stuttered. Mercy then looked at Medic, Engi, and Scout. She became angry immediately. She went for her pistol. Reinhardt grabbed her and said "No Mercy zey're not ze ones zat did zis." Mercy calmed down. "Wait. Which one of us did this?" Engi asked. Reinhardt looked at Engi. "Ze fire loving psycho did." Reinhardt said. Engi immediately felt guilt overtake him. He told Pyro to go raise some hell. He caused this. "Medic can you, well you know revive him?" Tracer asked Medic. "Nein. I'm sorry, but zat is way past my knowledge." Medic replied. Medic tried to find a pulse in his wrist. Medic's face became amazed. He had found one! Medic immediately activated his medi-gun, aiming it at McCree. When the beam made contact McCree's leg began to heal itself when the beam made contact once the leg became fully healed McCree Raised up in a sudden jerk. He gasped for air. Everyone started crowding McCree hugging him and telling him what just happened. McCree looked right at Medic. McCree recognized him and immediately began apologizing for killing Heavy. Medic then cut him off "Look if I didn't forgive you I wouldn't have healed you." McCree understood and thanked him once more. "Was that the friend you were talking 'bout Tracer." Engi asked. "N-no I didn't even know McCree was hurt. Winston was the one I was talking about." She answered. "Vwhere is he?" Medic asked putting his hand on er shoulder. Tracer pointed into the corner of the room. Winston laid on his back, breathing slowly. Medic took a second to process that her friend was a giant ape, but he healed him anyways. Winston then awoke he looked at Mercy and thanked her. "It vwasn't me Winston." Mercy said. Winston was confused, it showed on his face. Mercy pointed to Medic. "You helped me?" Winston questioned. "Ja. Engi vwas right. You are good people." Medic answered. Reinhardt looked at Medic. "Not to sound like a broken record, but can you help me too. Jour friend kinda burned my leg useless." Medic looked at him. Just an hour ago he would have wanted to kill all of them, but now he was almost their friend. "Ja." Medic said while beginning to heal Reinhardt. "Zank you my friend!" Reinhardt began to bear hug Medic. Tracer, Mercy, and McCree joined in. "Alright." Medic struggled to breath. "It vwas nozzing now please let me go." Medic asked. They obeyed him. Medic was still trying to breath. "Look I had my doubts, i'm sorry for that, but you three are always welcomed here." Soldier 76 said. Medic, Scout, and Engi all smiled. "Much Obliged Partner." Engi said. Soldier 76 then turned back to Winston and talked to him.

Out of nowhere a strange sound came from outside the door. It sounded like a static. Then a sudden groan came from outside the door. It was Torjborn. Engi put the pieces together and knew it was Spy. "Reinhardt!" Engi yelled. Reinhardt looked at Engi with confusion. "Shield up toward the door NOW!" Engi commanded. Reinhardt did just as Engi said putting his shield toward the door. The door was kicked open and the lights went out. Reinhardt's shield was illuminating the room. Three loud cracks filled the air. All hitting Reinhardt's shield. "Spy stop." Medic begged. The bullets stopped being fired. "What the hell?" Spy said. Soldier 76 tackled Spy and took his gun. The lights came back on. "This your friend?" 76 asked. "Uhh. He still has a knife." Scout said. "Scout. Really?!" Spy said. 76 searched Spy and found his knife. "Thanks." 76 said to Scout. "Ok." Spy said while still on the floor. "So why is everyone friends now?" Spy asked more confused than ever. "Vwell I kinda just saved two of zeir friends lives." Medic said while rubbing the back of his head. "Excellent!" Spy proclaimed. "So this has finally been smoothed over." Spy asked with the brightest smile on his face. "Well kinda. Pyro, Demo, Sniper, and Soldier still need to get the news, and I don't think Pyro will be too keen to the idea." Engi explained. "Why not 'luv" Tracer asked tilting her head at Engi. "Well he kinda hates y'all right now for killing Heavy. I'm surprised Medic forgave y'all so fast." He continued. "Frankly i'm surprised Pyro didn't kill Reinhardt over yonder." "He vwas after McCree." Reinhardt explained.

Medic stopped listening to the conversation and began talking to Mercy. "Vwat are zose zings on your back if I may ask." He said. Mercy just looked at him, standing up she presented her wings to him. "Fasinating!" he proclaimed. "Can you use those to actually fly?" Medic asked with delight. Mercy nodded. "Zat is Wunderbar." Medic proclaimed. "Zank you." Mercy said avoiding eye contact with him. _He's actually pretty cute._ She thought to herself. "Vwat about your medi-gun zing. It looks pretty old." Mercy said. Medic's face frowned as he took offense to her words. Mercy realizing he took offense to these words tried to apologize to him. "I-I'm sorry. It's just in the future our zings look nicer. It's actually pretty good for being in zi-" "It's fine." Medic interrupted. "Vwell, let me give you a demonstration." Medic said with an evil smile. "Engi may I see your shotgun?" He asked. Engi looked at him confused "Wait. why?" Engi asked back. "Just let me see it." Medic said while taking the shotgun out of Engi's hand. Mercy observed Medic's actions more curious than ever. Medic then aimed the shotgun into his gut and pulled the trigger. Dropping the shotgun he fell backwards. Everyone rushed to his side "MEDIC! WHAT IN SAM HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Engi yelled. No one realized that his medi-gun was activated and the beam was making contact with Medic. Medic then began to laugh uncontrollably. "I"M FINE I"M FINE." He managed to get the words out of mouth while laughing. "You all should have seen ze look on your faces." Medic said while still laughing. Everyone then looked at his wound. It had healed itself. Not even a drop of blood came out. Medic looked at Mercy. "Zat is vwat my medi-gun can do." Medic was expecting her to be amazed. Along with everyone else. Everyone just looked at him with death glares. Medic then became nervous. "I guess I already showed you what it can do." he said while rubbing the back of his head. He was then hit in the back of the head by Engi. "Damnit Medic. These people have been through enough today." Engi scolded. Medic just bowed his head in shame. Then he realized his medi-gun was fully charged. "I'll be taking my shotgun back now." Engi said reaching for his shotgun. Medic grabbed it first. "Vwait vwait vwait. Let me show them the ubercharge." Medic begged. Engi just chuckled. "Alrighty then." He said. Medic then flipped a switch on his medi-gun, making him glow red. Medic then put the shotgun to his head. Mercy and Tracer saw this and tried to grab it. Medic already pulled the trigger. Tracer and Mercy gasped when it the shotgun went off. Medic just handed the shotgun to Engi. "Zat is what I call uberchrage. It makes ze healer, or me, and it's target immune to all forms of damage." Medic explained. Engi, Scout, and Spy were laughing at Mercy and Tracer's reactions so hard they couldn't stand. "That isn't funny." Mercy and Tracer said at the same time. The three finally calmed down. "Uhgh it kinda was." Engi said. "You scared us half to death...TWICE!" Tracer yelled.

"I really need to find better ways to demonstrate my medi-gun's abilities." Medic said aloud. "Yes. You. Do." Mercy scolded. Medic couldn't help but blush from embarrassment. "Well gentlemen and ladies. Should we go end this thing now." Spy said. Spy was the first to open the door. The second he open the door everyone saw Torjborn's limp body laying on the ground. "Oh... right." Spy said he forgot that he just killed Torjborn. The Overwatch gang ran to Torjborn's body. "Mercy 'luv does he have a pulse?!" Tracer asked. Mercy felt his wrist. She found nothing. Tears welt up in her eyes as she laid her head on Torjborn's chest. Tracer got the message and started to sob. Engi looked at Spy. Spy felt immediate regret. He would even be dead if looks could kill. Engi punched Spy in the left cheek. Spy stumbled and looked at Engi. Engi ignored his look. Engi walked to Tracer's side trying to comfort her. Tracer put her head on Engi's chest. He let her stay there, feeling nothing but pity.

* * *

 **This is the ending of the longest chapter I've written. Although constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm going to take a little break from writing. My hands have been cramping out lately. I will try to get chapter 5 out by the end of the month though. Chapter 5 will end this story ,but don't worry there will be a special message at the end of that chapter explaining why. Anyways hope you are enjoying the story so far. See y'all in chapter 5.**

 **-Hunting Brothers**


	5. Resolution

**Hey everyone! I want to apologize for this chapter taking so long. Been really busy with school. Also it's deer season so... been hunting a lot. Shout out to GameQ for inspiring me to make this story and supporting it. Check out his amazing story "Time Error". Anyways thanks for all the support and enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 Resolution

Engi looked at Spy who was still rubbing his left cheek. "Why in God's green Earth would you kill him Spy?" Engi asked angrily. "How was I supposed to know everyone was being goody goody friends now huh?! I killed him because I thought we were still enemies!" Spy said defending his actions. Tracer and the rest of the Overwatch gang were still mourning Torjborn's death. "Mercy ca-can't you revive him." Tracer asked through tears. "Not vwithout my staff." She said muffled within Torjborn's chest. "Where is it?" Engi asked.

"I zink still at the Overwatch HQ. I didn't have it on me when Tracer's accelerator malfunctioned." She replied still muffled. Soldier 76 looked at Spy and rage filled his body until he had no choice but to release it. He charged Spy grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall. 76 then began to punch Spy repeatedly until Spy couldn't take anymore and passed out. Although, even when Spy was knocked unconscious he still was hitting him, trying to kill him. Scout then tried to grab 76 ,but 76 refused to stop. "76 enough. Come on man I know this is hard bu-" "You don't know what hard is." 76 replied with a low rough voice. "You haven't lost anyone today." 76 explained. "I beg to differ you uptight S.O.B! We lost a good friend of ours. His name was Heavy. We loved that man like a brother. You people killed one of ours and we forgave y'all. I think it's time you do the same." Engi scolded looking 76 straight in his masked covered eyes. "You might hate me right now. Frankly I don't care. If you can't find it in your heart not to kill him. Your no better than he is." Engi explained.

76 wanted to respond to this and try to defend his actions, but he knew if he did it would lead to more violence. "Wait Engi?" Scout said in a faint voice. "Is heavy really-" Engi interrupted Scout by bowing his head and wiping tears. Medic began to do the same. "Oh my god." Scout said. Now sitting against the wall Scout began to sob. Tracer was still sobbing in Engi's chest. "What do you want to do with him?" McCree asked. Engi looked at Spy. "You got handcuffs?" Engi asked. McCree nodded no. Engi began to think of a way Spy could stay locked up. "Put him in the room. Then push the storage container onto the door blocking it." Engi commanded. McCree nudged Reinhardt implying to help him. After putting Spy in the room and closing the door they began to push the container in front of the door. McCree felt sweat dripping from his forehead. "Damn. That thing was mighty heavy." he found himself saying aloud.

"Good. Means he can't move it." Engi said. Reinhardt walked back and tried to comfort Mercy "It vwill be ok Angela. I know you can revive him. Vwe just need to get your staff back or make something similar to it." Something similar to it. The words hit Engi like a train. "That's It!" he yelled excitingly. "Medic is there by any chance you ca-" "Nein. I already said zat is vway past my knowledge." Medic interrupted. "Next time let me finish. Is there any chance you and Mercy can modify your medi-gun to help activate her powers?" "It is a power right?" Engi asked looking at Reinhardt. Reinhardt nodded, telling him it was. "Vwell. Maybe. If vwe have the right parts zen maybe she could modify it to help." Medic answered. "Vwait." Mercy said finally wiping away the last of her tears. "How much power does your "ubercharge" give?" she asked Medic. "Uhh let's see." Medic started to do the math in his head. "I'd say about 7,500 megawatts of power." Medic finally answered. "No no no I mean into the targets body?" Mercy asked. "Vwell it activates a special heart modification I have implanted in all of my friends. I gives both ze healer and it's target immense power that allows them to be immune to all forms of damage. I'd say voltage wise. About 15,000 megawatts." Medic finally finished explaining.

"Vwait? Are you zinking I could give you enough power to help you activate your power?" Medic asked. Mercy nodded with sheer amazement on her face. "Vwell it could work, but I vwould have to put ze modification on your heart." Medic explained. "Zat's fine! Let's just do it so I can revive both our friends!" Mercy exclaimed. "Alright. Let's go practice medicine." Medic said with a smile. Everyone's sorrows left them when they heard Medic say it could work. Tracer got a smile and her face blinked to Medic hugging him. "Ohthankyou." She said over and over again until she was out of breath. "Don't zank me yet. It hasn't been done." Medic explained while pushing Tracer off of him. Tracer was hopping with joy at the thought of Medic being able to help them. "What are we waiting for 'luvs? Let's go." Tracer said before blinking away. "Wait up Tracer!" Engi said running after her. Everyone followed them.

Sniper was still in his position. _Where is everyone?_ he thought. He was about to move when Tracer blinked past his sights. Sniper was confused. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't going crazy. When he looked back he saw Tracer standing there, motioning her hand for someone to follow her. He put his sights right on her head. Engi came around the corner trying to catch his breath. He scanned the outside of Red base to make sure no one was trying to kill her. Then he saw the sun gleam off of Sniper's scope. Engi put the pieces together. Sniper was going to shoot Tracer. Engi ran toward her as fast as she could. Sniper didn't see Engi, he was too focused on Tracer. "Thanks for standing still, wanker." he whispered to himself pulling the trigger. A loud crack filled the air. Engi tackled her taking the bullet in the same leg that got shot earlier. "DAMNIT! Same leg!" He groaned. Tracer regained her footing and went to Engi's side. Sniper realized he hit his friend. He felt immediate guilt. Thinking he killed Engi he put his hand over his mouth while still looking through his scope to make sure. All of a sudden Engi raised his hand at Sniper's location flipping him off. The rest of the gang ran around the corner. "Engi vwat happened?" Medic asked surprised. "That idiot Sniper!" Engi yelled still having his finger to Sniper's location. "Doc just heal me please." Engi mumbled putting his hand down. Medic couldn't help but chuckle.

After the medi-gun beam made contact with Engi his leg healed. Standing up, he began to get angry. Sniper felt relief when Engi stood back up. Although Engi wasn't too happy with Sniper. He looked at him through his scope, or so it felt, raising both arms he flipped off Sniper again. "Dumber than dirt." Engi mumbled under his breath putting his arms down. Tracer stood up and looked at Engi, she was basically invading his private space at this point. Engi realizing she was there he took a double take at her looking into her hazel eyes. "Oh sorry just thinking about how stupid my friend is sometimes." Tracer giggled. "Thanks for saving me, well again." She stuttered while blushing. Tracer then wrapped her arms around Engineer hugging him. Engi felt his face becoming warm and red. After a few seconds of thought he returned the hug. _Never thought i'd see the day._ Pyro thought as he observed the scene from a distance, holding his broken rib cage together. _He's actually in love._ He began thinking on how happy she made him. If he were to do any more harm to her or her friends it would also hurt his only brother. Pyro didn't want that. He had to make it right.

"Hey is that Demo?" Scout asked while observing the scene behind Engi and Tracer. Sure enough it was. Demo was sitting next to Soldier's body drinking bottle after bottle of Scotch. Engi didn't notice him. He was too focused on the British beauty that was in front of him. Turning his gaze away from Tracer he looked at Demo, Engi saw someone next to him. "Who's laying next to him? Is that... Soldier?" Engi asked. "Ya I think it is." Scout answered. "HEY DEMO!" Scout yelled. Demo didn't hear them. He was drunk as could be. "What the hell? Is he deaf? CYCLOPS!" Scout yelled again. Demo once again, didn't hear him. Scout now annoyed ran over to Demo. As he drew closer he saw empty bottles of Scotch. Seeing Soldier laying next to him he thought he was also drunk. As Scout come even closer he began to analyze the two. Scout then arrived at Demo's location. Out of breath he began to stumble in his words "What *gasp* the hell *gasp* cyclops? Can *gasp* can you not hear?" Scout asked.

Demo began to mumble under his breath, "I'm just a one eye bloody monster". Everyone was following slowly behind Scout. Scout then looked at Soldier closely. The was something one his uniform. _What the hell? Is that...blood?_ He thought. Scout reached over and moved Soldier's hand off his chest revealing a bullet wound in the heart. Scout gasped and covered his mouth. Holding back tears, he stood soldier straight and gave a long salute until the others arrived. "Scout what the hell are you doing?" Engi asked. Scout didn't answer he just stared at Soldier's body still keeping his stance. "Oh my god." Tracer exclaimed pointing at Soldier. Everyone shifted their eyes to Soldier's wound. Medic gasped. Medic started to remember when Demo was calling for him. _Vwas this vwhy?_ He thought. Engi couldn't help but join Scout in a salute. Tracer hugged Engi resting her head against his rib cage. Engi didn't look at her. He kept his eyes on Soldier's limp body.

Medic was first to approach Demo. Kneeling down to look at Demo's face he asked "Demo vwat happened?" Demo began to sob "*Drunk* That Blue thing shot Solider in the chest. I found her sitting in a corner and I taught her a lesson." He explained before looking at Soldier and taking another swig of Scotch. 76 looked at Demo's sleeves, they had blood on them. "He killed her by the looks of it." 76 explained. "Look at his sleeves." He continued. Everyone but Engi, Scout, and Tracer did so. "He decapitated her." Medic said looking at Demo's eyelander. "How can you tell?" Reinhardt asked. Medic walked to the eyelander and picked it up. Showing it to everyone they saw it was covered in blood. "Oh." Reinhardt replied. "Vwell zere is no time to dwell on zis. Mercy can revive all of our friends once the operation is complete." Medic explained. Everyone nodded in agreement. Engi and Scout finally let their arms rest. Their backs eased up. Scout and Engi looked at each other and back at Demo. Breaking out of Tracer's hold Engi helped Scout get Demo to his feet. They struggled to get Demo across the bridge.

As everyone started to cross the bridge they saw Heavy's body. Medic couldn't help but shed a tear at the sight. McCree saw this and felt guilt. He put his robotic hand on Medic's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said. Medic sighed "No need." Everyone continued except for Scout. "Hey Heavy. You know all that crap I said before. All the jokes. I never meant any of it." he said then continued across the bridge and into Red base. Sniper saw them walk into Red base and was going to go meet them. He ran out the door before being stopped by his thoughts. _Wait a minute. Wasn't there a body in there?_ He thought. He turned right back around and walked back into the room. Sure enough Reaper was gone. "What the bloody hell?" Sniper said to himself. Sniper checked his surroundings, making sure he wasn't going to be ambushed. Grabbing his SMG he began to cautiously locate the others.

The group approached Medic's lab. They all entered a waiting room before Medic stopped them. "Everyone if you all vwill vwait here. Mercy follow me please." Medic said. "After you." Mercy replied with a smile. Medic smiled back. Everyone began to take the seats when the door swung open and slammed against the wall. Everyone's attention went to the figure standing in the doorway. The figure raised it's head revealing who it was. It was Pyro. Still holding his rib cage together, slowly bleeding out of his gun shot wounds. 76 raised his rifle and aimed it at Pyro. Pyro raised his hand and mumbled something no one ,but Engi, understood. "Woah woah! He says he's not going to hurt you." Engi explained. "Wait? You understand him?" 76 asked lowering his rifle. "Well. Yeah." Engi replied. Pyro then began to mumble somemore. "He has something he wants to say to y'all." Engi explained. "I'll translate." Pyro began to mumble for a good 3 minuets straight. "He says that he is sorry for what he did. He knows that ain't enough ,but he's ready do do whatever it takes for this to be settled without anyone else getting hurt. He's not expecting forgiveness more of acceptance. The reason he attacked y'all when you took his lighter is because fire is all he has. Everyone in his life ignored or abandoned him after his accident. Except me and our parents. Although no one, but me could understand his mumbles after he had to keep a mask on. Leaving him with only two friends fire and me. His lighter was a gift from our father. It was the last thing he gave him before he passed. He knows that's not exactly the best of explanations ,but he hopes you will at least accept his apology." Engi finally finished explaining.

"Listen Pyro 'luv. I understand why you did what you did. I forgive you for it, but the one you should truly ask for forgiveness from is McCree and Winston." Tracer explained. Pyro then titled his head and limped toward Winston first. Out stretching his hand asking for forgiveness. Winston gave him that shacking his hand in return. Then he looked at McCree. He began to limp towards him but was cut off. "Look partner it's better to have you as a friends then as an enemy. Were straight." McCree explained. Pyro jumped in joy but was cut short by the shooting pain in his chest.

Medic saw his wounds and began to heal him. Once the pain left Pyro he looked at his wounds which were now gone. "Mmmp mmmph mmph." Pyro mumbled. "No problem Pyro." Medic said thinking he knew what he said. "Alright once again Mercy vwill you follow me please?" Medic asked. Mercy nodded and they walked inside Medic's office. Medic patted his hand on a table implying that Mercy lay on it. Mercy obliged and laid down. "Mercy. Vwe have two options here. One I can drug you so you vwon't feel anything, but it may take you avwhile to avwaken. Or you can stay avwake and feel a small amount of ze pain and quickly help everyone to see zeir friends once again." Medic explained. Mercy pondered on what she should do. After a few minuets she came to her answer. "I vwill stay avwake. Ze faster ze better." Mercy answered. Medic smiled "Understood. Please lay flat on your back." Medic asked. Mercy laid back and watched as Medic got all his tools ready. Medic attached his medi-gun to a holder which kept it activated as the red beam made contact with Mercy. "Alright now you will feel a sharp pain in your chest." Medic explained. "Vwait. Shouldn't I take my shirt off?" Mercy asked with a confused look on her face. Medic couldn't help but blush at the question and chuckle. "Nein no need." He replied. Mercy laid back down. Medic took his scalpel and made his insertion. Mercy couldn't help but flinch at the pain. Medic continued down until he got past the rib cage. After making the cuts he opened her up. Mercy didn't think it would hurt so much. "You said small amount!" Mercy scolded. "Oh don't be such a baby." Medic joked. Mercy wanted to hit him, but he was using tools to cut her open. Medic began to look for the heart. He found it and reached his scalpel to cut the heart out. Making only a few quick cuts he pulled her heart out. Medic couldn't help but laugh at Mercy's face. She never thought she would she her own heart.

Medic then began to take out his device. "Now most heart can't vwithstand this kind of voltage, but i'm very certain your heart ca-" Medic explained before being interrupted by Mercy's heart exploding into a million pieces. Medic's eyes widened. "Uhhh vwat vwas zat?" Mercy asked. "Ze sound of progress." Medic replied. He opened the fridge and found a Mega baboon heart and used that. "Zat does not look like my heart." Mercy said worried. "Don't vworry the device makes the heart larger." Medic lied while nervously avoiding her gaze. _Oh i'm so dead._ He thought to himself. Placing the device on her new heart. It began to pump very fast. Then gave off a red glow much like an ubercharge would. Medic was happy with the results and began to put the heart into her chest. Medic then began reconnecting the valves and put the heart in it's proper place. Once it was finished Medic reactivated his medi-gun to full power. Mercy's chest began to heal itself. Once fully healed she put her hand on her chest. "My chest feels really tight." Mercy said. "Oh zat's uhh normal." Medic replied with a nervous smile. Mercy tilted her head at him. "Shall vwe test it?" Medic asked trying to change the subject. Mercy nodded. Medic now grabbed his medi-gun and saw that it was fully charged. He flipped a switch and both he and Mercy began to glow red. Medic began to cheer "YES IT VWORKED!" Mercy laughed at the way he looked. "Shall vwe go help our dear friends?" Mercy asked. "Vwe shall." Medic responded while walking into the waiting room. The surgery took 3 hours.

 ***In the waiting room during the surgery***

Demo was sleeping on the floor still intoxicated. Tracer was resting her head on Engi's shoulder. Pyro was sitting on the floor talking to Engi about something. 76 and Reinhardt were having a conversation on what they would do when the got back. Winston talking to McCree on what they should do about Widowmaker. Scout was trying to get some sleep. "So tell me about yourself." Tracer said while looking up at Engi. "Like what? My real name? Where i'm from?" Engi responded with a smile. "Nah I like the name Engi 'luv. How about... how old are you?" Tracer asked. "30" Engi replied. "Ok then... how did you come to be hired here?" She asked. "Well I was a great inventor. The owner of my contract was a very old fella named Redmond Mann. He was very close to passing. I made a device that kept his body from shutting using a special metal called australium. The metal was liquefied and used as a mobile life support. Pyro was hired for his brute strength when angered. Also because he was my brother." Engi explained. "Wow. I never thought someone from these times could do something like that 'luv. Never heard of australium though." She replied. "Wouldn't think so." He replied. Tracer then sat up straight and frowned at Engi crossing her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She said. Engi realized he basically called her stupid. "That's not what I meant! Look australium isn't exactly everywhere. The amount that is, is being used very frequently. I never meant to imply your stupid Tracer." He explained trying not to make her any more mad. Pyro just laughed at Engi. Tracer then broke a smile and punched Engi in the arm. Engi winced at the pain and smiled back.

"So what about you. What do you think?" McCree began. "Well... we should revive her also. It's not right to leave her dead in another time. Plus we can probably capture her the second we get back." Winston replied. "I don't know Winston. She a slippery one. She may get loose second we get back." McCree explained. "While you may be right. You know it's not the right thing to do." Winston said. McCree sighed. Then nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the doors swung open. Sniper was standing in the doorway. "There you are you wankers." Sniper said trying to breath. Engi saw him and immediately gave him a look. "Nice shot." Engi said. "Sorry mate. Truly I am. Why the hell did you jump in front of her anyways?" Sniper asked confused. Engi then put his arm around Tracer. "Why do you think?" Engi replied. Sniper then realized why. "Well then, were all friends now after they killed Heavy." Sniper said angrily. "And how many did we kill?" Engi replied annoyed. "How the hell should I know! I got ambushed by a wanker in a black cloak and Spy kills him, or so I thought, then when I come to look for all of you his body is gone!" Sniper explained. "Well to answer you we killed 3 of them, and what did you say 'bout a guy in a black cloak?" Engi asked. "I told you! The guy died and then his body just vanishes when I look back at it." Sniper explained. "That's my curse." Reaper said standing behind Sniper. Sniper almost hit the ceiling before aiming his gun at Reaper. "Get that gun Out, of my face." Reaper commanded. "Why should I?" Sniper asked. "Haven't we already established that I can't die." Reaper replied. Sniper grunted before putting the gun down. "Pintah." Sniper grunted again before taking a seat in one of the empty chairs.

Reaper saw that there was no need for fighting yet so he just leaned against the wall. "So... what about you?" Engi said looking at Tracer. "What?" Tracer replied. "How old are you?" Engi asked. "Oh 26 'luv." She answered. "What made you join Overwatch?" Engi continued. "Well I always wanted to be a pilot. So I joined as Overwatch flying their jets. One day Overwatch asked me to test a new jet, the Slipstream, that could teleport mid flight, but once I made the first jump I never reentered my original time accounting that the teleportation matrix malfunctioned. I reappeared in my time months later, but couldn't stay in my time. I would fade in and out of it. They called my condition "chronal disassociation". I would disappear for hours or days at a time. All doctors even Mercy were stumped. Then Winston heard about my situation and made my chronal accelerator, which kept me anchored in the present and allowed me to speed up, slow down, and rewind time around me. After I got the hang of my abilities I became an agent of Overwatch and quickly went up the ranks. Then when were at our HQ my accelerator malfunctioned somehow and brought most of the people in the area with me here." Tracer finally finished explaining.

"Damn. Well you certainly have been through more than I have. So what happens if that thing breaks? Do you fade out of time again?" Engi asked. "Yes." Tracer said. Engi felt his heart sink. _So if she ever gets hurt and that gets damaged i'll never see her again._ He thought to himself. "So why do you stay in a place like this if you have such a high risk of dying 'luv." She asked. Pyro and Engi looked at each other. "This job pays a hell of a lot of money." Engi explained with a smile. "What about Pyro? How old is he 'luv?" Tracer asked. "Oh I don't believe that's my place to sa-" "mmph" Pyro mumbled interrupting Engi. "Okay then. He's 34. I was always the wiser younger brother." Engi said with a laugh. Pyro hearing this hit Engi in the leg.

The doors to the operating room opened. Medic and Mercy walked out. Mercy was still feeling her chest confused on why it felt so tight. "Ze operation vwas a complete success." Medic exclaimed. At hearing this everyone started to cheer. Scout hearing all the commotion woke up. Seeing everyone cheering he decided to join in. Reaper didn't join in though. Just leaned against the wall saying nothing to anyone. "Shall vwe go say hello to our recently deceased friends?" Medic asked. "Hell yeah!" Engi exclaimed. Everyone began to leave the waiting room.

Approaching the bridge they found what was left of Junkrat. "Well ain't that nice." Scout said looking a part of his chest. Demo just walked to Soldier's body and pulled it to where Heavy's body was. Then he directed Tracer and Engi where Widowmaker's body was. Engi and Tracer entered and started walking through the corridors of Blu base. "So... what's your real name 'luv?" Tracer asked trying to make conversation. "My what?!" Engi replied. "Your real name 'luv." She repeated. "I don't think we've known each other long enough to tell you." Engi explained. "Oh come on please." She begged looking at him with puppy eyes. "Maybe another time." He said. Tracer didn't take this for an answer and continued to beg him to tell. After a few minuets Engi broke. "All Right Fine! Sheesh. My real name is Dell." He finally answered. "Dell?!" She said before laughing so hard so couldn't walk straight. "See this is why I don't tell people!" Engi said with his face cherry red. Tracer finally calmed herself down. "I'm just teasing 'luv. Dell is a cute name." She reassured. "Well if mine is so funny then what in sam hell is your name?!" Engi barked. "Well..I..um." Tracer said while blushing. "What too scared to say." Engi teased. Her face became even brighter before letting out a frown and hitting him in the arm. Engi winced at the pain, but chuckled. "Fine. Mine's Lena." She answered. Engi looked at her, she was still frowning at him. "Well Lena, if my name is cute than your's is just beautiful." Engi replied. Tracer's frown left her face and was replaced by a confused, wide eyed, look. Tracer felt her face grow hot. Engi saw how red she had become and chuckled. "Uh..thanks." Tracer finally said looking at the ground.

They finally reached the room where Widow's body laid. Opening the door the two revealed a horrific sight. Her body laid in a corner covered in blood while her head was across the room, with the eyes looking like mush. Tracer couldn't help but throw up at the sight. _The hell did Demo do to her?_ Engi thought to himself. "My god...that man is brutal." Tracer said horrified. "Tell me about it." Engi replied just as horrified as she was. "I'll bring the body. You shouldn't have to do something like this." Engi said. "Or...we could just get Mercy and Medic to come in here on there own." Tracer suggested. "It's up to them I guess." Engi replied. Engi walked to the door and opened it letting Tracer out first. Closing the door to the horrific scene, they began making their way back to the bridge.

Demo saw them come back without the body, but he ignored it. Winston noticed this too. "Where is Widowmaker's body? Angela needs it near her t-" "Look Winston. What Demo did to her is not for some people to see. I think Medic and Mercy should go in there alone." Engi said interrupting Winston. "Understood." Winston replied before going back to talk to Mercy and Medic. McCree and Reinhardt returned carrying Torjborn's body. They gently placed him on the bridge next to Soldier and Heavy. Medic took a look at his medi-gun. "I AM FULLY CHARGED!" He shouted with joy. "All right when ever you are ready Mercy." Medic said. "Activate it Medic." Mercy commanded. Medic flipped a switch on the medi-gun and him and Mercy began to glow red. Mercy raised her hand up into the air. "HEROS NEVER DIE!" She shouted. All of a sudden the wounds in all of them healed. Heavy's head wound was healed, Soldier's bullet hole was healed, Torjborn's back stab wound was healed, and Junkrat's body started putting itself back together. A yellow light surrounded all of them. Heavy was the first to jerk upright. Patting his now revived body he thought he would never feel again. Heavy looked at the group of people and saw Medic. "Di-Did Heavy die?" He asked. Medic rushed and hugged him. Followed by Engi, then Scout, then Sniper, then Pyro. "Seriously what did Heavy miss?" He asked again. "Vwell Heavy you died, and she revived you." Medic said pointing at Mercy. "And you are?" Heavy asked. "Angela Ziegler or Mercy." Mercy replied. "Well Heavy thanks you for life." Heavy said. "No problem." She replied. Soldier was talking to Demo already. "Back from the dead and reporting for duty." Soldier said. "I missed you mate. Never thought I would see you again laddy." Demo said hugging Soldier. "Did the Doc do this?" Soldier asked. "No. That lassy over there did." Demo said pointing to Mercy. "I better go thank her." Soldier said pushing Demo off him and making his way toward Mercy. Junkrat approached Demo. "Did you blow me up?" Junkrat asked. Demo was a little shocked by the question, but answered him. To Demo's surprise Junkrat started laughing. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" He yelled. Demo was dumbfounded and took a few steps away from him. "Uhh maybe I should go make sure my friend is alright." Demo said turning away before Junkrat could reply.

"There is still work to be done." Torjborn said while everyone was crowding him. "Good to see you again my friend." Reinhardt said. "So who killed me?" Torjborn asked. "A backstabbing snake." Engi said standing behind Tracer. "We call him Spy. He has the ability to turn invisible and disguise himself as our enemies." Engi explained. "How did he take out my turret?" Torjborn asked. "He has a sapper that fries anything electronic." Engi explained further. "Vwell zen. Vwhere is he?" Torjborn asked. Engi and everyone else looked at each other. "Some where he can't hurt anyone." Engi said. "Vwell if we are all friends now zen vwe should work on a way to get us back to our original time." Torjborn commanded. "Agreed, but we need to do something first." Engi said looking at Tracer. Engi nugged Tracer and motioned her to follow him. They walked to Mercy and Medic. "Uhh guys hate to be bearer of bad news, but that blue sniper of yours is still dead." Engi said. "Vwell vwhere is her body?" Mercy asked. "Follow us 'luvs" Tracer said grabbing Engi's hand and pulling him into Blu base. Mercy and Medic followed then.

They lead the two to Widow's body. Once they opened the door to the horrific sight Mercy and Medic both were disgusted. Mercy threw up just as Tracer did previously. "Vwell i'm fully charged. Shall we make this horrific seen peaceful?" Medic asked. Mercy nodded and Medic flipped the switch. The same yellow glow filled the room. Widowmaker then grabbed her head and opened her eyes. The image of Demo's face filled her head. She didn't want to see that man again. "Merci docteur." Widowmaker said. "Can we please leave the room. This place is depressing." Engi asked. They all nodded in agreement. As much as Widowmaker hated Overwatch, like Reaper, she knew conflict wouldn't help right now. Before she left the room she grabbed her Widow's Kiss. They all once again made their way to the bridge. "Actually." Engi said stopping in his tracks. "I have to go free Spy. Tracer will you help me?" Engi asked. "Sure 'luv" She replied. They both walked to where Spy was locked up.

Spy's eyes opened and he found himself in a room of darkness. Then he felt the pain on his face. It was excruciating. "What the hell?! What happened!?" He yelled to himself. He then sat upright. Rubbing the back of his head he felt a huge bump. _I don't know what happened but it really hurt._ He thought. Standing up he began to realize he was in Blu base. Then he began remembering what happened. He felt guilt overcome him. Before he had time to think he heard a sound come from outside the door. Spy walked toward the door and tried to open it. "What the hell? Why is it locked?" He said to himself. Then he heard a large thud and the door opened. Engi stood in the doorway, Spy's eyes were adjusting to the light. "Well Spy you coming?" Engi asked in a rough voice. "Why do you sound so angry?" Spy asked. "Not exactly happy with you at the moment." Engi replied turning his back to Spy. Spy just sighed and walked past Engi and Tracer making his way to the bridge on his own. Engi and Tracer looked at each other and walked to the bridge slowly conversing on the way there.

When they arrived they were called over by Winston and Torjborn. Engi and Tracer walked to them. "Engi how do you think you will get us back." Winston asked. "Well... I don't know much 'bout time travel. Maybe I can modify my PDA to connect to Tracer's chest piece. Allowing her to control how far she goes with a group of people." Engi explained. "That may not work. Hmmm. What about your teleporters? Can they bring a large group of people at one time?" Winston asked. "No it is a one person use." Engi answered. "Maybe we can modify the teleportation matrix into a time travel matrix." Winston said. The words made sense to Engi. "Ya know that just might work. I'm not sure what you will need to make that happen, but i'll help the best I can." He explained. "All right vwell let's get started." Torjborn said. "Medic!" Engi yelled. Medic was talking to Mercy. Hearing Engi call him he excused himself and came over to the group. "Ja?" He said. "You mind showing these folks around Red base and to the sleeping quarters this may take awhile." Engi asked. "Ja." Medic said before breaking away from the group and gathering everyone. "Tracer you might wanna go with him." Engi commanded. "Awww but why? I wanna come with you." Tracer said. "Come on we need to work in peace. Plus you can make acquaintance with everyone else." Engi explained. Tracer sighed and pouted like a child. Engi did his best to contain his laughter as she walked away. "Lead the way." Winston said. "Of course." Engi replied.

Engi led Winston and Torjborn through Red base to Engi's workplace. As they walked in both Winston and Torjborn were amazed at the things Engi has invented. "Zis stuff is amazing for someone from this era!" Torjborn exclaimed. "Much obliged." Engi replied. "Well let's get started." Winston said picking up a bunch of parts they could use. Engi used his PDA to get a toolbox and build a entrance teleporter. Engi placed the toolbox on the table and it started to construct itself. Engi grabbed his wrench from his toolbelt and started to hit the teleporter speeding up the building process. Torjborn and Winston couldn't help but stare at Engi wondering where the toolbox came from. Once the teleporter was fully built they started to work.

Medic lead everyone through Red base showing them the sleeping quarters. The room was wide and long with 7 beds on each side, and a large amount of room at the end of the room. "Will there be enough beds for all of us?" 76 asked. "Vwell no, but some of us can sleep on the floor leaving room. Vwe are only five beds short. So five of us will sleep on the floor. I will be one of those five." Medic answered. Pyro just sat on the floor and started taking his oxygen tank off. "I take it your sleeping on the floor Pyro." Tracer said with a giggle. Pyro just looked at her and nodded. Widowmaker was looking around the room until her eyes met Demo's. Demo was glaring at her, making sure she made no sudden moves. Widow did her best to avoid his glare, but she caught herself looking back to see Demo pointing at his eye and back at her. Demo then looked away from her. "I will sleep on floor Doctor." Heavy said. "Alright Zat's three." Medic said. "I'm sure Engi vwill give up his bunk. Spy vwill you g-" "I'll sleep on the floor." Tracer interrupted. "Are you sure? Vwe can give up one more to let you sleep there. You are our guests after all." Medic asked. "Yep i'm sure 'luv." Tracer reassured. "Vwell zen. Zat's five. It is starting to get late, please everyone get settled." Medic explained. "Vwat if vwe don't have sleepwear?" Mercy asked. "Sleep in your uniform, sleep naked, sleep in your underwear, do vwatever you feel like doing none of us vwill care." Medic explained before going to get five pillows and blankets from a storage container.

Engi, Winston, and Torjborn returned to the sleeping quarters after a failed day of testing. Engi looked outside to see it was dark out. He then looked at the clock to see that it was 10:53. Everyone was surprisingly still awake. While everyone was conversing with one another Tracer was waiting for Engi to get back. When she saw that Engi walked into the room she yelled, "Engi!" before blinking over to hug him. Engi jumped when she came out of blink with her arms around him, but after his heart calmed down he returned the hug. "Wasn't gone that long." Engi said. "Long enough for me to miss." Tracer responded. Pyro looked up and saw them hugging. He just laughed and shook his head, knowing where this would go. Tracer let him go and looked up at him. "Come on I made you a place to sleep next to me." Tracer said before grabbing Engi's hand and pulling him toward where she laid out a blanket and pillow for him. She sat down on her blanket and patted her hand on the blanket next to her. "Come on 'luv. I don't bite." Tracer mocked. "Well I kinda have my own bunk." Engi then looked and saw that 76 had taken it. "But I guess it's taken." Engi sighed. Tracer giggled.

Engi sat down. "Do you wanna talk 'luv." Tracer asked. "Look Lena it's been a long day. I kinda want some shut eye right now if you don't mind. Not to be rude." Engi answered. "That's fine 'luv." Tracer said before breaking a smile. Engi then took off his helmet and hung it on the wall. Then he took off his goggles and hung them by his hat. Next was his tool belt. Engi then took off his shirt revealing a white undershirt. Tracer was then taking her goggles off and bomber jacket off revealing a white tank top underneath. After Engi laid his shirt on the ground next to his blanket he began to take his boots off. Tracer began to take her shoes off as well. Engi then laid on the hard ground putting the blanket over his legs and waist and resting his head on the pillow. Engi began to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Engi was awoken by someone moving his shoulder over and over again. Engineer opened his eyes to see a figure sitting over him. He couldn't tell who it was accounting that his eyes were still adjusting to the dark. "Mmmph mmmph." Pyro mumbled quietly. "Pyro what the hell are doing?" Engi whispered trying to keep anyone else from waking up. "Mmmph mmph mmmph mmmph." Pyro mumbled again. "What time is it Pyro?" Engi asked quietly. "Mmph." Pyro answered. "What do you want to talk to me about at 3 in the mourning?" Engi whispered. "Huddah huddah huddah." Pyro mumbled before walking towards the door. Engi just groaned while trying to get before he realized Tracer had cuddled up to him while he slept. Engi slowly moved her arm, trying not to wake her. She turned over and yawned, but seemingly went back to sleep. Engi's heart calmed when he saw she went back to sleep. He slowly got up and quietly made his way to the door. Not quiet enough though. Tracer was awoken by a squeaky floorboard, but pretended to stay asleep. When Pyro and Engi walked out the door Tracer got up and followed them. Engi and Pyro slowly made there way outside with Tracer unknowingly behind them.

"OK Pyro so what do you want to talk about?" Engi asked annoyed. "Mmmph mmmph mmmph." Pyro mumbled. "What?" Engi asked. "Mmmph mmmph mmmph." Pyro repeated. "What would give you that idea?" Engi asked trying to act confused. Pyro began mumbling for a long time. Tracer was sitting behind the wall trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. _If only I could understand him._ She thought to herself. "Alright. You caught me. I am falling for Tracer." Engi admitted. Tracer at hearing this she felt her heart skip a few beats and her face become very warm. _He really does like me._ Tracer happily thought with a huge smile on her face. "Seriously Pyro you read me like a book sometimes." Engi said. Pyro began to mumble some more before laughing. "Don't be a smart ass." Engi said sternly. Pyro began to mumble a lot more apparently explaining something to Engi. "You don't think I know that. I know she'll be in her own time soon and i'll still be here. Frankly I don't care I can still love her with the time we have together." Engi scolded now getting angry with his brother. Tracer began to dwell on her own thoughts while they argued. She became saddened at remembering that she would have to go to her own time. She came out of her thoughts and started listening to the conversation again. "Pyro the second you fall in love with someone i'm going to be all over your case." Engi said with a chuckle. "Mmmph mmph mmph." Pyro mumbled. "Oh it will happen one day Pyro, One day." Engi said. "Come on I would like to go back to sleep now." Engi said before turning toward the open doorway. Tracer realizing that they were going back ran back to the sleeping quarters. Once she was there though she slowly and quietly tip-toed her way to her "bed" trying to act like she hadn't moved. Pyro and Engi slowly walked in. Pyro just went back to his spot and sat up against the wall, crossed his arms, and fell asleep. Engi did his best to try not to wake anyone up. Slowly tip-toeing his way to his "bed" and trying to be as quiet as possible. He knelled down and laid on the hard ground once again, putting the blanket over his legs and waist. Tracer, who was still pretending like she was asleep, rolled over and put her arm around Engi. When she did this Engi almost wanted to move it again, but he didn't. Instead he just laid back and shut his eyes. Tracer broke a smile on her face as she fell asleep.

Engi didn't sleep much, as much as he tried he couldn't. Something was on his mind. _I've got to find a way to tell her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way. Damnit Dell! The one time you can't be a man!_ He thought. _How can she ever fall for a fella like me?_ He wondered. Engi took a look at the clock that was barely visible. It was 6:38. Engi wanted to get up and do something that would occupy his mind, but Tracer had cuddled up to him again while she slept. If he moved her he would wake her up, and he didn't want that. So he waited for an opportunity. Engi sat there and wondered on how to tell her how he felt. He looked down at Tracer. Her snores were silent compared to everyone elses. Engi tuned them all out though. The light illuminating from Tracer's accelerator was showing her beautiful face to him. He studied her face, seeing the freckles on her face only emphasized her beauty. _Damn my pappy would be high-fiving me all day if I brought a beauty like her to their house. At least he can see us now._ He thought. "Happy pa." He whispered. Tracer then rolled over in her sleep, this worried Engi cause he had thought he woke her up. He sighed in relief and took the opportunity to get up and find something to do. He slowly made his way toward the door. He heard a loud squeak of the floorboard when he put his weight on his left leg. He looked down to see the same loose floorboard he stepped on earlier. Engi felt his body tense up as he grinded his teeth, hoping no one would wake up. As he looked at everyone sleeping he noticed that Spy wasn't in his bed. Engi didn't put any thought into it as he continued to observe the room. Seeing that no one was waking up he made his way to the door and opened it.

Engi walked through the door and closed it. Although, the second he closed the door he heard a voice that made his heart stop. "You can't sleep either." the voice said. Engi then turned around to see that it was Spy, smoking a cigarette. He put his hand over his heart as it calmed down. "Damn Spy. Scared me half to death." Engi said. "I can tell. You almost hit the roof." Spy mocked. "Well it has only been a day since the Blu spy was killed. Sorry for being a little jumpy." Engi barked. "While that is true, you still haven't answered my question. Can you not sleep?" Spy repeated. "Not really no." Engi replied. Spy's face was barely illuminated by the cigarette he was smoking. Engi could see the bruises and gashes made by 76. "Isn't smoking bad for someone with a broken face." Engi mocked with a smirk. "It's fine thanks for asking." Spy said sarcastically. "I'm just jokin' calm down." Engi reassured. "So what's keeping you up?" Spy asked staring into Engi's soul. "Well... it's just hard to sleep...ye know." Engi said nervously. "Mmhmm. So Tracer cuddling up to you had nothing to do with it." Spy said with a evil grin. Engi's face became red, but thanks to it being dark Spy couldn't tell. "Uhhh...I don't reckon I know what your talking about." Engi said as confident as he could. "Uh-huh." Spy said. "Well I think i'm done smoking and making you blush so i'll be going back to sleep." Spy said flicking his cigarette toward the ground and walking toward the door. Spy put his hand on the door knob "Oh and Engi." Spy said before clearing his throat. Engi stared at him with full interest. "Frankly I don't care I can still love her with the time we have together." Spy said in an exact replica of Engi's voice. Spy then walked through the door into the sleeping quarters leaving Engi dumbfounded.

 _Oh that backstabbing, motherfu-, Snake!_ He thought to himself trying to contain his anger. Engi wished he was on Blu team so he kill the S.O.B. Although, if he and Tracer did become a couple he wouldn't want to keep it a secret. Hell he would want the world to know. Engi shrugged off what was left of his anger and walked to his workspace.

 ***9:30 A.M***

Soldier was first to get. Putting on his uniform followed by his helmet. "TEN HUT! WAKE UP MAGGOTS!" Soldier yelled. Everyone shot up to the sound of Soldier's voice. Everyone saw who it was and groaned. Scout was putting his head back on his pillow "Soldier what the hell man? Blu teams dead! We have no more battles. Let us sleep in for once." Scout groaned. "Negative. Everyone up!" Soldier commanded before forcefully pulling the covers and blankets off their beds. Everyone groaned as they either, put their clothes on, started strapping on boots, or leaving the room. Tracer was putting her jacket and shoes back on before she realized something. "Wait where's Engi?" She asked looking at everyone for an answer. Everyone just shrugged as none of them knew. Then a loud boom echoed through the base followed by Engi's voice. "DAMNIT!" he yelled. Everyone got up and ran to where the noise came from. Some were still struggling to put their shoes on, some just ran towards it in their underwear. As the got to the source of the sound they saw Engi walking out of his workspace coughing as black smoke cleared the room. "Engi 'luv! What happened!?" Tracer said before running to Engi's side. Engi was still trying to get some fresh air. "Well *cough* I thought I *cough* finished the ti-*cough* time machine. Turns out I was *cough* wrong." Engi explained. "Wait you finished it?" Winston asked. "What you got cotton in your ears. I said I thought I did. It worked at first then it blew up on me." Engi explained further. "So it worked?" Winston asked again. "Sorta." Engi said. "I finished, or at least I thought I did, and lit a candle. I set the coordinates to where we are now. Then I set the time to send me an hour forward in time. I teleported and reappeared onto the bridge. When I walked into my workspace the candle was fully used. I was about to wake y'all up when it blew up on me." Engi finally finished explaining. "Vwell. At least it's a start." Torjborn said. Tracer then punched Engi in the arm. Engi winced at the pain and glared at Tracer. "Ow. The hell was that for?" Engi asked. "For scaring me." Tracer said firmly. "Trust me Lena that ain't nothing compared to what I've been through." Engi replied. Tracer just sighed in frustration. "Please be more carful 'luv. For me." Tracer begged. Engi found this a perfect time to explain to her how he felt and how he would promise he would let nothing happen to himself and more importantly her, but since everyone else was crowding him and staring he decided not to. "Fine. I'll be careful." Engi sighed. "Alright everyone. Now that y'all are awake, go get dressed and ready for breakfast. Trust me you'll need it." Engi said. Everyone then dispersed except for Winston, Pyro, and Torjborn. "So how did you do it?" Winston asked. "Winston can we talk after breakfast? I'm kinda hungry." Engi asked. Winston just sighed before nodding and walking away with Torjborn behind him. Pyro put his little brother in a headlock mumbled for him not to do something that stupid again. "All Right Pyro! Let me go!" Engi demanded. Pyro obliged and gave his brother a push before laughing and walking to the sleeping quarters.

Engi walked into the sleeping quarters and grabbed his shirt. After he put his shirt on he grabbed his helmet, goggles, and toolbelt. After those were all strapped on he led most of the Overwatch gang to their "mess hall". Once there, Engi wanted to clarify something, "Now I don't know what y'all eat in the future for breakfast at your HQ, but here we eat nothing but M.R.E's sadly. That's all that Soldier orders." "M.R.E's are what true soldiers eat for all meals of the day." Soldier explained. "Ya...well anyways hope y'all enjoy 1970's M.R.E's people." Engi said. "Always happy to try new food." Reinhardt said before grabbing a M.R.E and sitting down to eat it. Everyone followed him and sat down. Engi sat between Pyro and Tracer and across from Reinhardt. Reinhardt took a bite of his meal and had a bitter look on his face. Tracer then took a bite and had the same look. "It's an...acquired taste." Engi said with a chuckle. "You call zis food?" Reinhardt exclaimed. "I mean it's not bad, but it's also not good. It's somevwhere in between." He continued. "We agree there, but after years of eating it you get used to it." Engi explained. "Better than nothing." Tracer said taking another bite. While everyone was eating Tracer looked at Pyro. He wasn't eating didn't even touch his food. Just sat there with his arms crossed, looking at it. "Pyro, are you not going to eat 'luv?" She asked. "He doesn't eat till everyone else is done." Medic explained. Tracer understood on account that Genji doesn't even eat, frankly he just watches everyone else. _Makes me feel kinda guilty._ She admitted to herself.

Everyone began finishing their meals and began to leave the table. Pyro stayed at the table, as usual, and began to eat by himself when no one was watching. That's what he thought at least. Tracer had secretly stayed behind to watch Pyro and what he did. Pyro slowly began to take off his mask. Revealing his burnt and mangled face. Tracer couldn't help but gasp at the sight. _Engi said he had an accident, but I never thought it was that bad._ She thought. Pyro head was completely burnt. No hair, eyebrows, eyelashes, nothing. To top it all off he had a huge scar across his face from some sort of knife. The scar started above his right eye and made it's way over his eyelid, over his nose, across his lip, and ending at his chin. "Well here's to another day eating alone." Pyro said in a low, rough voice to himself. "I don't think so 'luv." Tracer found herself saying out loud. Pyro turned his head to see Tracer standing at the end of the table. Pyro hastily put his mask back on. "What's the point to that 'luv? I've already seen you face." Tracer said in a gentle voice. Pyro then sighed. He was going to take the mask back off, but was interrupted by Engi walked into the room.

"Pyro have you seen Tra- oh never mind." Engi said relieved. Engi then analyzed Pyro's meal and saw that he was eating. Engi's face went expressionless. He sighed and said, "You saw his face didn't you." Tracer nodded. "Well...now you know. I should probably tell you now that the "accident" he was in, happened a long time ago." Engi explained. "You're one of the few people ever to see his face. He usually kills anyone else who sees it." He continued. "Why does he kill people for seeing it?" Tracer asked worriedly. "People tr-" "MMMPH!" Pyro interrupted before taking off his mask. "I'll tell her myself... People have always treated me like some kind of...Monster! Ever since that damn officer. After my.."Accident".. people outcasted me, treated me like I didn't mean anything. So I made them burn. People who see my face have never reacted as calmly as you have, that may be one of the few reason I didn't try to kill you right then and there." He explained while taking bites out of his meal. "What are the other reasons 'luv?" Pyro laughed and looked at Engi before continuing, "Maybe my little brother should tell you." "Pyro!" Engi said with his face turning red "Not the place nor the time." Engi said angrily. "Good a time as any. Come on little brother. Be a man." Pyro said with a smirk. "Not Now Pyro." Engi said grinding his teeth. "What does he mean Engi?" Tracer asked looking at Engi. "Later Lena." Engi replied. Tracer sighed to his response _Why won't he just say something?_ She thought. "Well if you're not going to tell her then please leave so I can eat my meal in peace." Pyro asked politely. Engi and Tracer began to leave the room when Pyro stopped them, "Oh and Tracer. Let's not have a word on what you saw here today. Don't need more blood on my hands." Pyro explained. Tracer terrifyingly nodded. "Good." Pyro said before he resumed eating his meal. "Don't worry he don't mean it." Engi said trying to calm her down. In his mind he knew that was a lie.

Engi then left to go help Winston and Torjborn try to build the time machine again. Tracer went to go talk to Mercy. Mercy was with Medic who was showing her his equipment and asking her about her abilities. Tracer found them in Medic's lab. "Uhh Mercy, you have a minute 'luv?" Tracer asked. "Of course Lena." Mercy said. Mercy then excused herself from Medic and went with Tracer. After they were somewhere secluded Tracer started a conversation. "Vwats on your mind Lena?" Mercy asked. "Angela were friends right 'luv?" Tracer asked. "Lena you obviously know the answer to zat question." Mercy responded. "And friends keep secrets right?" Tracer continued. "Lena. Vwat is zis about?" Mercy asked wanting her to cut to the chase. "Well last night. I heard Engi and Pyro talking and tried to pretend I was still sleeping." Tracer told her. "Sooo?" Angela asked having her curiosity at it's peak. "Well they went outside and I followed them. I started to listen to them talk some more. I couldn't understand Pyro, but I heard Engi loud and clear." Tracer then paused. "Aannnd?" Mercy said immaturely. "Engi said he cared for me... a lot." "So he loves you?!" Mercy yelled, her jaw dropped. "SHHHH!" Tracer said covering her mouth. After removing her hand she began to speak again. "I think he does, but he won't admit it to me." Tracer said with desperation in her voice. "And do you like him?" Mercy asked. "Yes 'luv he's the best guy i've ever met!" Tracer exclaimed. "How should I get him to say it?" Tracer desperately asked. "He may zink zat you don't feel the same towards him. Try to show affection towards him. He may tell you zen." Mercy explained. Tracer's face lit up with joy. "Thanks Angela I don't know what I would do without you 'luv!" Tracer exclaimed before blinking away. Mercy made her way back to Medic's lab.

 ***6:00 P.M***

Engi, Winston, and Torjborn returned once again to the sleeping quarters after another failed day of testing. "The hell are we doing wrong?!" Engi angrily yelled. "While your inventions are amazing the technology is harder to work with." Winston explained. "Ya...I can see that." Engi grunted. "It's just aggravating. I want to get y'all home. Back to your families." He continued. "Vwe understand, but like Vwinston said ze technology isn't very advanced. It may take weeks to get zat vworking." Torjborn explained. "Well. I'm pretty hungry. Y'all want to get eat dinner. I usually forget 'bout what my body needs while i'm working." Engi asked. Winston and Torjborn nodded before leaving to join the others for dinner.

Once they got there all three grabbed there meals and sat down. Winston and Torjborn sat next to McCree and 76 while Engi sat next to Reinhardt and Pyro. "Not to sound like a pain, but do any of you carry beer?" Reinhardt asked. Engi just laughed, "Why didn't you say you wanted one sooner partner?" Engi then took out his PDA and deployed a tool box that turned into a recliner chair with two little shelves holding six beers. "Here ya go partner." Engi said handing Reinhardt a cold beer. Reinhardt laughed "Zank You My Friend!" Reinhardt exclaimed. "Did I hear drinks?" McCree said practically leaning over the table. Engi then grabbed another and tossed it to McCree. "Thank you kindly." McCree said tipping his hat to Engi. "No problem." Engi replied before taking bites of his meal.

Tracer was sitting next to Mercy. "Angela I think I have found a way to get him to say it." Tracer started. "Vwell go ahead. Tell me." Mercy replied while taking a bite. "Ask him to talk...alone and i'll sit around the corner and listen. If he tells you how he feels about me. You can tell him that you think I feel the same way. Unless my excitement gets the better of me it should work." Tracer finally finished explaining. "I'll try my best." Mercy responded. "Thanks 'luv." Tracer eat her meal fast, anxious to see if her plan would work.

Once everyone finished Pyro stayed behind to eat by himself again. Engi stayed and talked with his brother as he ate. Pyro, once again, politely asked him to leave. Engi obliged leaving Pyro to eat in peace.

Engi was walking to the sleeping quarters, as he saw that it was dark outside. He was stopped in his tracks by Mercy. "Engi." Mercy called. "Uhh...Yes Mercy?" He responded. "Can you come here for a minute?" Mercy asked. Engi just nodded not knowing what he did. Mercy lead him into a room, Tracer was quietly following behind. When Mercy and Engi were in the room Mercy made sure Engi's back was to the doorway. She started to speak when she saw the blue glow from Tracer's accelerator. "I'll cut right to ze chase. Do you like Lena?" Mercy asked with a straight face. Engi was stunned by the question, his face was becoming warm. "Uhh...What would give you that idea?" Engi said nervously. Mercy raised an eyebrow, "Vwell I've noticed you two spend a lot of time together, and you let her cuddle with you when we were sleeping." Both Tracer and Engi blushed from embarrassment. _She saw that!_ Tracer thought. "I...Uhhhh..." Engi stuttered. Engi then pulled his goggles off his eyes on put them on his forehead. He sighed while rubbing his eyes. Then he put his goggles back on his eyes. "Alright. I've got to get this off my chest. Yes I like Lena." Engi confessed. "You only like her." Mercy said with an eyebrow still raised. "I wouldn't stop there. I think I...love her honestly." Engi admitted. At hearing this tears of joy began to welt up in Tracer's eyes. She almost ran around the corner and confessed her love for him, but she stopped herself, hoping to hear more. "But there are two problems." He continued. "One is pretty obvious, y'all will be in your own time period soon. As much as I would love to go with y'all. I've got a family here. Unless I can convince them all to go I don't think there's much of a choice. The second problem is...well I don't think she likes me back. How could she? How a beautiful woman like her fall for a guy like me?" Engi said while shaking his head. "Vwell I zink someone has somezing to say to you." Mercy said with a smile. Engi was confused. Then he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around he was met by Tracer wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too Engi." She said still holding him tightly. Engi there felt his heart skip a couple beats. _I'm the luckiest man alive._ He thought to himself.

Mercy smiled at the scene. _Young love. It's a beauty._ She thought to herself. Tracer let go of Engi and put her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Engi gladly returned the kiss. Both were as happy as could be. Once the kiss was broken Tracer rested her head on his against his chest. He never wanted to let her go. Engi looked up toward the heavens. "You see this pa." He whispered. "I'm happy. I hope you are too." Tracer then looked into Engi's goggle covered eyes. "Please come with me?" Tracer begged. "Where Lena?" Engi asked. "To my time. I can't imagine life without you anymore. We can make you all places in Overwatch. Please 'luv." She begged again. This was a lot for Engi to process. As much as he wanted to it wasn't up to him. It was up to his family, if they didn't go he wouldn't. "Lena I would love to go, but it's not up to me. If my team doesn't go. I won't go." Engi explained. Tracer began to sob. "Please I love you. Don't do this to me." Tracer begged through her tears. "Lena please don't cry. I don't want to see you like this. I want you to know that I love you more than anything, but my family comes first." Engi explained. "Just let me talk to them. Maybe they'll want to go. Frankly I don't even know if we can get y'all to your own time." He continued. "As long as I'm with you 'luv." Tracer responded. Engi smiled. "Come on. Let's go to bed." Tracer wiped away the last of her tears and grabbed Engi by the hand. Holding it all the way to the sleeping quarters. Mercy followed them.

When they got back to the beds they realized that it was 11:23. Mostly everyone was asleep except for Pyro and Reinhardt. When Pyro saw how both of them were holding each other he gave his brother a thumbs up. Engi just smiled and walked to his "bed". Engi hung up his helmet, goggles, and toolbelt before taking off his shirt. Tracer took off her goggles, shoes, and bomber jacket before waiting for Engi to lay down. Engi sat on his blanket, taking his boots off before he put the blanket over his legs and waist again. Tracer this time wrapped her arms around him and cuddled up to him. Engi put his arm around her resting his hand on her waist. Both Engi and Tracer kissed each other before going to sleep.

 ***9:30 A.M***

Soldier was once again the first one up. He put his uniform on followed by his helmet. "TEN HUT! WAKE UP MAGG-" Soldier's usual wake up call was interrupted by Scout throwing his shoe. "For God's sake Soldier! Let us sleep!" Scout said still under his covers. Soldier then walked over to Scout's bed, grabbed the bed, and flipped it over, sending Scout face first into the floor. "Damnit Soldier!" Scout yelled as he rubbed his bruised nose. "You ever do that again Maggot, and next time won't be so merciful." Soldier scolded. Everyone was already getting up, some getting dressed. They knew trying to sleep again was useless. Tracer and Engi didn't mind getting up early. Frankly, nothing bothered them after last night. After everyone was dressed everyone went to get breakfast. "Now that I think about it. I'm sick of M.R.E's." Engi said making Tracer giggle. Engi and Tracer sat together as they ate. Pyro joined them, but as usual he didn't eat until everyone left.

Engi told Tracer to make friends with everyone else while they worked on the time machine. Winston and Torjborn were already in there. The three worked for the rest of the day.

 ***5:00 P.M***

"Well I'll be!" Engi exclaimed. While Winston appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "What time is it?" Winston asked. "5:01 P.M" Engi said full of joy. "We've done it!" Winston yelled while jumping with joy. After another minute or so Torjborn came out of nowhere also. "Vwat time is it?" he asked. "5:02 P.M!" Engi yelled. "We've done it Torjborn!" "I told you vwe vwere missing parts." Torjborn mocked while cheering. The rest of the gang came out to the sound of the cheering. "So did it work?" Tracer asked. "Hell Yeah It worked!" Engi proclaimed. "Zat wunderbar!" Medic proclaimed. "But I also have bad news." He continued. Engi's cheering was cut short. "What do you mean Doc?" Medic handed Engi a note. "Zis came in the mail for all of us." He explained.

 **Thank you for your service!**

 **As we have seen you have finally killed those Blu scumbags and have taken over 2Fort. As we are happy for the accomplishments that you have made, we are sorry to inform you that your services are no longer required. Please pack up your things and leave 2Fort as soon as possible. Thank you.**

 **-Redmond Mann**

Engi took a few seconds to process this. "So wait. After our years of struggle and hardship. After all we've done for them. Once we win they just throw us out like trash!" Engi said angrily crumbling up the note and slamming his fist into the wall. "You've got to be kidding me." McCree said. "Wish I was." Engi replied. "Well now is a good of a time as any. Tracer have you asked your friends." "Yes 'luv. They all think it's a great idea." "Good. So y'all want to go live in 2077?" Engi asked his team. They were all shocked by the question. After making small conversations with each other they had come to a decision. "Aye. I'm in." Demo said. "Why the hell not?" Scout answered. "Heavy will go." "As long as there is M.R.E's i'll go." said Soldier. "Well if we don't have a job I could use one in the future. Gentlemen who's with me." Spy said. "I've got no where else to go. Why the bloody hell not? I'm in mates." Sniper said. "Ja. It vwill be interesting to learn about future medicine." Medic explained. "Pyro what about you?" Engi asked. Pyro took a moment to think about this. He put up his hand to signify he wanted them to wait a minute. Pyro then walked into the base and grabbed all of the teams personal belongings. He then told Engi that he was willing to go. Tracer jumped in joy and hugged Engi. _He's actually coming with us. I'm the luckiest girl in the world._ She thought to herself.

The Mercenaries took a few minutes to say goodbye to their old home. Everyone grouped up by the teleporter. Winston then entered the coordinates of the Overwatch HQ and set the time to July 22nd, 2077. Once he entered everything in the teleporter began to spin up making a Red circling light. One by one the Overwatch gang went through the teleporter, trusting that it would take them home. Tracer was the last Overwatch member to go in. Kissing Engi just in case something went wrong. After she disappeared the mercenaries started to enter the time-traveling teleporter (TTT). Medic was first. Pyro and Engi were the last two in the room. "You poured gas everywhere right?" Engi asked. Pyro just laughed and nodded. Pyro then handed Engi a box of matches. "You go first." Engi commanded. Pyro did just what his brother asked and went through. Engi took a match out of it's box. Striking it made a flame. Engi then threw the match on the ground as he stepped through the teleporter, setting 2Fort ablaze. _Have 2Fort you S.O.B's_ he thought as he went forward into time.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Hoped you enjoyed the story. Sorry it took so long to come out. Like I said though I was explaining why I was ending the story here. I'm ending the story here to make a multi-story series called "The Adventures of Pyro and Engi". So if you liked this story look forward to the future stories. Anyways I want to thank all of you guys for the support. I am very grateful for you guys liking this story. Expect the new story sometime in the beginning of next month. I will try to post new chapters either weekly or bi-weekly. Anyways if you liked the story leave a review on how I did. If you saw something that I didn't do such a good job leave constructive criticism. These stories are for you guys. Hope you enjoyed see ya mates.**


End file.
